Misunderstandings of the Heart
by lokibotan2
Summary: A series of misunderstandings that help ignite the relationships of Fairy Tail's primary characters: NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza and Miraxus. Amazing how one word can have so many meanings, how having a frozen heart can get you into an argument with your biggest fan, or how strength on the outside didn't necessarily mean you were just as strong inside. Rated M for safety!
1. Lost in Translation

AN: Just a little idea I had that wouldn't stop bugging me one day, hope you like it is my first try at this. And of course I do not own Fairy Tail.

Levy had been in the same Guild with Natsu for many years and had always been astounded by his overwhelming concern for his nakama. He would go out of his way to protect any of them and even put his life on the line, although she was pretty sure he never felt as if he was doing so. When Lucy came along, however, it seemed as if his concern turned into an obsession, at least when it came to Lucy. He rarely let her out of his sight, even when she went home to sleep at night. Whenever anyone would ask about his relationship with Lucy, Natsu would simply reply with a short statement involving the word "partners". Levy, like everyone else at "Fairy Tail", was certain that they were 'meant to be' and that there was more to their relationship than just being partners. Natsu was always so clueless and immature and they ARE on the same team, so Levy tried to keep her internal fan-girling to a minimum. That was until Gajeel joined the Guild. Intrigued by his dragon slayer habits and personality, Levy strove to let their past mishap go and get to know him better. It took some time to get over her fear of him, but by the time they returned from Tenrou Island it could be said they were pretty close to being fast friends. Levy would admit, if only in her mind, that maybe his bad boy facade appealed to her good girl/bookworm nature and had started to develop some feelings for him. They began to spend more time together and he would tell her about his dragon father and how the slayers seemed to mimic dragon behaviors.

The question first came to mind one day after Lucy and Levy had talked about "their" dragon slayers while out book shopping. Lucy seemed reluctant to come out and say it but Levy got the gist of her feelings for her knucklehead team-mate. Levy, of course, had already known about Lucy's hidden feelings just by observing their interactions and was certain that the two of them were more than just friends. Spells don't lie, and when Natsu broke the love spell cast on Lucy the very first day they met, it was obvious to Levy and anyone who heard the story that he was her soul mate. Levy had tried many times to bring that up to Lucy, but she waved the idea off in disbelief. For someone as beautiful as Lucy inside and out, she really had some low self-esteem. "Levy, are you listening?" Lucy asked in a frustrated tone. "I'm sorry, Lu-chan", Levy said while focusing back on Lucy as she continued her latest "Destructive Natsu" story. Levy picked up on the word partner in her story and it sparked an idea that had her asking, "Lu-chan, Natsu always refers to you as his partner. Did you ever wonder why he seemed to latch on to you so quickly and put you, himself and Happy into a team?" "I guess it's because he brought me to the guild. It makes me think that he sees me as a fun toy or a collectible he found, he sure seems to like to annoy me with his games," Lucy said while holding her pointer finger to her chin. "That could be true," Levy said, "he is a dragon slayer and if what I have picked up on from talking to Gajeel is true, then slayers tend to horde things just like dragons do." "I'll probably never know for sure, he is such a kid in that mind of his" she continued as she turned to keep browsing the bookshelves. Levy could tell by the sad tone to her voice that she wished it was something more.

Later that afternoon they ended up back at the Guild hall to relax and read their newly purchased books. Lucy went to the bar to sit and order her strawberry milkshake while Levy went to her normal "out of the way" table to read in quiet. It didn't seem like too long after that she was interrupted by Gajeel's gruff voice asking, "What's up, Shrimp?" Levy gave him the evil eye for using that nickname, but it really didn't bother her as much as it used to. Besides she couldn't get him to stop anyways. "Oh, Gajeel, I'm glad you're here. I have a question for you" Levy said when her prior conversation had come to mind suddenly. Gajeel looked as if he was torn between curiosity and wanting to bolt, causing Levy to giggle as she asked him to sit. "What is it, Shrimp?" he asked trying to sound bored and uninterested. "I just was wondering about dragon hording" He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well more specifically about the things they would horde. I think everyone has heard about the jewels and gold in story books, but I would assume there is more than that."Levy looked him straight in the eye as she said it to try and catch any change in his body language. "Well, as far as I can remember from Metalicana, it would have to do more with their magic and memories they wanted to cherish. Metalicana would keep things around that reminded him of good memories and of course lots of tasty metals to snack on" Gajeel said quietly. "Why the sudden interest, Shrimp?" "It was just something Lu-chan and I were discussing about Natsu. She feels he sees her as an object to horde. I wondered if it could be as simple as that. It is Natsu after all. He does always seem so obsessed with Lu-chan and he is always calling them 'partners', maybe I just hoped it would mean more." Levy stated forlornly. Gajeel had started to snicker before she even finished speaking. "What did I say that was funny?" she snapped. "Well Shrimp" he started in a low voice still seeping with humor, "Salamander may well horde his precious 'nakama here at the Guild but it has nothing to do with how he treats Bunny-girl." Levy tilted her head slightly and waited for him to continue. Thankfully a fight had since broken out between Gray and Natsu so the noise covered our conversation from even Dragon Slayer's prying ears. "Let's just say that a dragon will usually know a lot about anyone just from their smell. Most of us slayers aren't quite as attentive to it and successfully ignore it, but Salamander is a little more animalistic than the majority of us because his dragon left him before he really learned much about proper human behavior and language. I think there are quite a few concepts that are 'lost in translation' when it comes to that Flame-head." Natsu must have heard the name Gajeel called him because in the next instant Levy heard, "You wanna go Metal-Brains?", as Natsu yelled across the hall while still fighting Gray. Too "animalistic" himself, Gajeel launched into the fight with his characteristic "Gi, Hi, Hi, Hi" laugh, leaving Levy to ponder what he had been really trying to tell her. Gajeel never did seem to want to give straight answers when it came to the inner workings of the dragon slayer minds and hearts. I think I need to do some research.

Late into the next afternoon you could still find Levy looking through the library for any information she could find about the dragons. Most of them had the same basic fantasy concepts as a child's bedtime story, but the one she was currently reading seemed as if it had been written by a dragon slayer. The author explained the hording concept very thoroughly and she now understood Gajeel's reference to the Guild and nakama. In Natsu's mind the Guild was a safe place he stored something precious and that being all of them. It was actually rather sweet when you thought about it. The next section is what had really caught her attention. It discussed mating and Levy was now certain she had found the information she needed to confront Gajeel and get some straight answers. Levy took the book and headed straight back to the Guild to find him. When she got to his table he looked up and asked, "So did you figure it out yet, Shortie?" Levy just rolled her eyes at the nickname and dropped the book in front of him saying, "I'm pretty sure I got how the Guild and nakama are connected. I just wanted you to clarify because if Natsu is doing just what a dragon would do, then I have to give Lu-chan a heads up. Things could go horribly wrong between the two of them if she doesn't get some kind of warning!" "I agree, Shrimp. That's why I decided to tell ya when you asked earlier" Gajeel agreed. Levy opened the book to the page and let him read it. Even though he blushed lightly, he looked up and nodded his head to her. Levy now knew that her suspicions were confirmed and had to tell Lucy as soon as possible, but one more thing was nagging her. "But what about him always calling her his 'partner'?" she asked doing the air quotations. Gajeel looked her straight in the eye and said, "That's why I said he was getting something 'lost in translation'. Forget the fact that they are on a team together. What if I started calling you my 'partner' to everyone?" Levy's mind raced making multiple connections and then squealed. "Thanks Gajeel" Levy yelled as she ran to find Lucy. After searching through the Guild, Levy eventually found Lucy alone at her apartment trying to work on her novel. When Levy burst in all bubbly, telling Lucy she had good news, Lucy just sat at on her desk chair shocked. Levy placed the book on Lucy's lap and opened it to the section she had just had Gajeel confirm. Levy knew Lucy well and if she didn't read it herself she wouldn't believe it. "Levy-chan what 's the matter…"she started. "Shh, I've been talking to Gajeel and researching. Just read this section carefully!" Levy cut in. Lucy looked down and started to read:

Mating

A male dragon that comes of age will know a potential mate by her scent, and when in close proximity to her his magic will draw him to her. Like all lizards they will try to herd and protect said female from all other outside influences, ie other males or threats to her safety. All dragons love to fight and he will more than likely incite her wrath upon himself by picking at her and annoying her, causing her to fight with him. It is all part of the courtship process and can take years to develop into a true love of each other. This is where dragons, being the highly intelligent creatures that they are, differ from their reptilian cousins. A dragon will only choose one mate, for as long as it lives. Their lifespan has never been properly verified and could be hundreds to thousands of years. So this is not just a physical mate, but a mental and spiritual one as well; a true soul mate.

Lu-chan looked up at me from her reading slightly teary eyed and said, "That is so sad. But why did I need to know all of this, Levy?" "Earlier today I had asked Gajeel about the conversation we had this morning…" "You told him about that!" Lucy cut in with a very high pitched voice and a very red face. Levy held up her hand to stop Lucy's ranting. "I did because I wanted to know for sure what everyone else has suspected for a long time now," Levy said calmly. "And that is?" Lucy asked, looking on the verge of an emotional overload. "That you are more than just a shiny play thing to Natsu and have been since he brought you back with him from Hargeon that first day! Gajeel stated that Natsu is more animalistic than the other dragon slayers from the way he was raised out in the woods like a wild thing when he was young. He also told me that due to that upbringing, Natsu was not translating something over to human language properly." Lucy just sat there looking confused and silent so Levy gave her another clue, "What is it he always calls you two?" "Partners?" she asked meekly. "Exactly!" Levy exclaimed as she walked to Lucy's desk and grabbed her Thesaurus to show her. "And what does that also mean," Levy asked as she shoved the book turned to the correct page under Lucy's nose and held her finger under the word she needed Lucy to see. Lucy looked at it and turned white as a sheet then started to turn red. Her voice quivered as she read aloud, "Mate." She slowly looked up and Levy could see tears starting in her happy eyes. "Now does this and the passage in the dragon book explain enough to get you to believe us when we try to tell you that he cares for you as more than a friend?" Levy asked her. She nodded slightly, but before she could speak, Levy directed her back to the dragon book still on her lap. "There is still more you Need to know" Levy said, pointing to the next paragraph.

When the female finally accepts the male's heart, mating will be inevitable. During this process the dragons will mark one another and a bond will be made between their magic making them able to use the others and in turn doubling both of their strengths. It will also give them an empathic and a slightly psychic connection until one of them dies. At such a time the remaining partner may either lose itself to anger and heartache, going on a rampage until its own life is taken or disappear to pine for its lost mate in seclusion, also hoping to die and be with its mate once more.

Lucy's hands had gone to her mouth to stifle a cry as a tear ran down her cheek. "Levy, I don't know if I could do that to him!" she whined. "Oh, Lu-chan, he may have their traits but Natsu is a human after all. It can't be THAT bad for the slayers. And not knowing anything about how the slayers pick mates for certain you can't jump to conclusions. Either way, I don't think you have a choice! Natsu has already chosen you, Lu-chan, and that won't change. If I were you, I'd be more worried about the mating thing…" That last part had Levy laughing and Lucy looked at her wits end. Wringing her hands together she asked, "What should I do now? You know I love him but I can't face him knowing all this!" Levy caught movement at Lucy's bedroom window and looked over to see Natsu standing there with wide eyes and his bright, toothy smile on his face. His smile then morphed into something devious and he crouched down to stalk up behind Lucy. Levy leaned down and grabbed the book from Lucy's lap and quickly turned to leave, waving behind her and saying, "A little too late for that! See you later Lu-chan…Natsu." With that Levy shut the door behind her and heard Lucy shriek as she realized Natsu was in the room , had heard everything she had just said, and had probably grabbed her from behind holding to her chair. Levy stood at Lucy's door for a minute just to make sure things would be ok. All she could hear was Natsu's voice saying, "So I should've been using the word 'Mate' and not 'Partners'? I guess now I can make you finally understand what I've been saying all this time. And Luce, I love you too." Levy heard a "Mhph" and then the chair Lucy had been sitting on thump to the floor, followed by the sound of bed-springs…Levy walked away quickly, smiling, but not wanting to hear Any more than that!

Levy exited Lucy's building and turned to walk back to the library to return the book. She looked up at Lucy's window and decided to hurry back to the Guild, besides she could still hear far too much from out here! 'Poor Lu-chan is sure to hear a mouthful from her landlady,' Levy thought to herself. Mira and the rest of the NaLu shippers at the Guild could find out when those two came in together all marked and flustered sometime later. It wasn't Levy's job to spread their relationship status around and she had already been involved enough. As Levy finally got out of earshot, she came upon Gajeel leaning against a building. The look on his face was priceless and I giggled behind my hand as he said, "Damn Bunny-girl has some lungs!" He dug a finger in his ear to attempt to clear the sounds. He pushed off the wall to walk with Levy as she went to return the book at the library. "So I can assume by the racket at her place, you filled Bunny-girl in on everything?" he asked. "Yes, as your poor slayer hearing can probably still detect," Levy said, grinning evilly. "Not funny, Shrimp! And when did you get so dirty, you goodie little bookworm?" Gajeel inquired gruffly. "I don't know what you mean…"Levy stated, feigning innocence. "You know just what I mean, you minx. You told Salamander to follow you both to her house before you even got to Bunny-girl." Levy smirked and looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she said, "If you paid any attention to what I was reading most of the time, you wouldn't think I was such a 'goodie bookworm'." That stopped Gajeel in his tracks and Levy turned to see him gaping like a fish out of water. Levy just stood there looking at him and slowly that shocked reaction changed to his very sexy bad boy grin as he said, "I never would have thought you had it in you." Levy just smiled coyly and turned to continue walking to the Library. They walked slowly making small talk about anything and everything to keep our minds off of Natsu and Lucy. Levy went inside to return the book and when she returned outside, she and Gajeel continued their journey toward the Guild. "Gajeel,' she asked,"Have you smelled _your_ mate yet?" Once again Gajeel had stopped in his tracks and feeling a little anxious to know the answer, Levy slowly started to turn around to face him. She barely made out a quiet, "Yes" as she finished turning. Gajeel once again had that look in his eyes like he was intrigued but wanted to run. "Is she in Magnolia?" Levy asked quietly. Gajeel had his gaze to the sidewalk and his hair covering the emotion in his eyes as he again said, "Yes". "Ha..have you told her?"Levy asked with a trembling voice. Gajeel gave Levy an odd look and before she could inquire why or even blink he was bent over next to her ear. His breath made shivers go down her spine and an electric shock go to other places as he huskily said, "What do you think about being my 'partner'?" Elated, Levy turned her mouth toward his ear watching him shiver just as she had and said, "Let's not get lost in translation…mate." They never made it to the Guild that day.


	2. Emotional Constipation

**AN: I am happy to say that due to your responses I have decided to continue with this story. I had to change the name to encompass the entire story and left the original title as the title for the first chapter. I will be bringing back Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel; so don't worry they will all be together soon. Suggestions are welcome and I will see if I can fit it in, with permission from my muse of course. Thank you for your support and as always, I unfortunately own only my own story idea and not Fairy Tail...**

Gray Fullbuster's eyes scanned around the somber guild. Why was everyone so down lately? And where the heck were Lucy and Flame Brain? It seemed as if Wendy and the Exceeds were all missing too. It was too quiet…and Levy and Gajeel seemed to be missing as well. Jet and Droy looked like someone had kicked their puppy. Or was it more like, taken away their shiny toy? Oh, whatever. Gray just needed a good fight and without Natsu there, the Guild was so very boring. "Hey Mira?" he called to the Take-Over Mage barmaid. "Something I can get for you Gray?" she responded. "I was just going to ask if you had seen that idiot Natsu or Lucy around. They didn't go on a job without telling the rest of us, did they?" Gray asked trying to sound nonchalant about the whole ordeal. "Not to my knowledge. The last time I saw them was several days ago. Lucy had left to go home and work on her novel but Natsu was still here until Levy came up to him and told him to follow her to Lucy's. I actually haven't seen her or Gajeel since then, either." Mira said while putting a finger to her chin in contemplation. She started to smile deviously and added, "I do hope nothing has _Happened_ to them…" "You know something don't you, Mira?" Gray asked doing a mental head slap for even asking her such a question. Of course she did, that woman had eyes and ears all over the Guild; especially when it came to her matchmaking. She really just needed to get laid, Gray thought to himself, but the only person masochistic enough to bed that demon would be Laxus and he was on a mission. "I have no idea what you mean, Gray." Mira replied in a silky sweet tone. "OK, fine. How about the Exceeds and Wendy then?" he asked, exasperated. "Oh, they all went to visit the Exceed village for a few weeks. I do believe it was Pantherlilly's idea." Mira said, turning back to the bar. A tray laden Lisanna, who caught some of their conversation on her way to the bar piped in, "I overheard Lily and Gajeel talking right before Lily made the suggestion. I got the basic idea that they were trying to keep Happy away for a little while…you don't suppose..?" Gray looked a little confused but the sisters shared a look that clearly meant they were on the same page. Somewhere behind Gray he swore he heard, "No longer my love rival" whispered in Juvia's voice. 'That does it, I have to get out of here and find something to do,' Gray thought to himself. He got up and went over to the board to find a job to go on for a while. After searching for a half hour he could only find jobs that needed a group, or in the very least a partner. Natsu and Lucy were MIA and Erza was already out on a mission of her own. That only left him with one person he trusted enough to work with even if her behavior tended to irritate him. 'Guess I better suck it up and ask her or I'll be stuck here bored all day,' he thought. "Juvia" he said softly, knowing she would be stalking around near enough to hear him. "Y-yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked after popping up out of nowhere. Uh, how could he say this without her gushing all over? "Juvia, no one in Team Natsu is around and I can't find a job for a lone mage, so go on this job with me," he more demanded than asked her. Juvia seemed a little taken back at first and then looked like she may have just overloaded. It took a whole minute before Gray decided to try and get her attention. As soon as he moved to step towards her, she snapped out of it and said, "Of course, Gray-sama." Gray felt a little relieved that she didn't gush about it, but something about the monotone way she answered him nagged at the back of his mind. He pushed it aside as he went to the bar to tell Mira they were leaving for the job.

A couple days later, as they returned from the successfully done mission, Gray noticed that Juvia still was not acting like her normal self. They had talked, traveled, fought, and were now traveling back to Magnolia but she still seemed to be only half there through the whole thing. Gray looked up from his seat on the right side of the booth to see Juvia staring out the window on the left side. "Juvia, what IS wrong with you. You've been acting weird for days now," Gray suddenly blurted out to her as she avoided his gaze while peering out the train window. "Juvia is fine, Gray-sama," she answered in a flat voice. "Bull-shit! This is not like you at all, tell me what's going on!" Gray exclaimed, finally getting her full attention with his profanity and irritation. The look on her face really made him wish he hadn't, as she seemed to grow angrier by the minute. "Why should Gray-sama care? Gray-sama only asked Juvia to go on this job because no one else was available! Juvia can understand that Gray-sama is on a team that she is not part of and prefers his teammates to fight with. Juvia can also understand that Gray-sama has a hard time getting close to people because of the loved ones he has lost in the past. Juvia has a sad past too, but that does not give Gray-sama the right to demand Juvia do anything and treat Juvia as a last resort! Mostly Juvia is angry with herself because Juvia could not seem to just tell you No." Juvia then abruptly turned back to the window, looking as if she was torn between anger and tears. Gray was shocked, and actually a bit upset with his self. He did care about Juvia, he really did, but she was right. He had been so worried she would make a scene that he had been rude. He also didn't let people get close to him for exactly that reason, but he hadn't meant to upset her either. "I'm sorry, Juvia. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It makes me very uncomfortable when you act like a psycho stalker. You just stated you understood the reason why I have trouble with emotions, I would think you could stop acting so weak when everyone is around. I just really didn't want to deal with you making a big scene at the Guild." Gray had started off strong but gone to almost a mumble by the last sentence. The thought, 'Open mouth and insert foot,' went through his head as Juvia's head snapped back around so fast he thought she would get whiplash. She looked completely demonic for a few moments before she seemed to collect herself and took a deep breath. Juvia crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, nose in the air and said, "Juvia is NOT weak. Juvia was an S class before she even met Gray-sama. But Juvia's power came from sadness and anger then and Juvia does not want to be that kind of mage anymore. Gray-sama made Juvia feel good about being a mage and about caring for others for the first time in Juvia's life. This made Juvia have feelings for Gray-sama." She lowered her head to the floor, uncrossing her arms and clenching her hands in her lap. "Gray-sama and Juvia's powers are also two sides of the same magic and Juvia cannot help but feel connected to Gray-sama, whether he returns Juvia's feelings or not. It also does not help that Gray-sama is a very attractive man who is always taking off his clothing in public. Gray-sama showed Juvia that she did not have to live in the rain anymore and Juvia just wants to show her gratitude."

Gray got up from his seat and walked across the booth to sit next to Juvia. She hadn't moved so he reached over and grabbed right her hand gently, turning it over so her palm was up. He cupped his hand over hers and started performing his ice magic as he said, "I definitely know you are not weak, Juvia, you and I have been through quite a few tough times together and I did not mean it that way. I can never thank you enough for what you did for my father." Juvia looked up at him in surprise as he continued, "You've been there for me even when I didn't realize it and you have never complained. I am sorry if I made you feel abused and upset by the way I treat you, I've had such a frozen heart for so long it's hard for me to say the things I mean and really need to, especially in front of others. You are right; our magic's do complement one another and draw us to one another. I have come to realize the raging river that is you, has been moving under the ice of my heart for a long time and is breaking the ice on its surface." He moved his hand to reveal a beautiful ice sculpture of Juvia, hair down and wild like it gets after a battle, being held and kissed by a shirtless sculpture of Gray. Juvia looked back up at Gray with rosy cheeks and eyes full of hope. Gray slid his left arm around Juvia's shoulders pulling her into him, leaning his head into hers. "I've never been very good with words. Actions speak louder anyways, right?", Gray said as he cupped his hand over hers again to dispel the sculpture, high enough to see the next transformation. As it broke down in swirls of snow and ice, it moved to reform around Juvia's wrist. When it was done, it had formed a bracelet of ice carved with snowflakes and waves. "This is part of my dad's demon slaying magic, something I wouldn't even have if it wasn't for you, and it will remain exactly like this for as long as I am still breathing. It's my reminder to you of how I really DO care for you, even if I can't put it into words." That being said, Gray turned her face towards his and placed a very sweet and chaste kiss to her lips. "Juvia loves Gray-sama, too. He has made her heart feel at ease now. Juvia will not need to fan girl over Gray-sama now that she knows he cares for her too." Juvia stared lovingly at the bracelet, "It is not even cold, Juvia thinks it is beautiful. Thank you Gray-sama."

As she stared down at her wrist, she caught sight of Gray's bare leg out of the corner of her eye. This caught her attention enough for her to sit up straight and take a good look at the, once again naked, man next to her. Juvia's face started to turn a very dark shade of red as she said, "G-Gray-sama, Juvia is having a hard time not having a nose bleed with little Gray-sama standing like a soldier!" Gray jumped up off of the bench, cussing about the whereabouts of his clothing and apologizing profusely at the same time. After he pulled on his boxers, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head while he muttered, "I think I must like it when you yell at me…" Juvia stood up and walked over to Gray, wrapping her arms around his torso in an embrace and putting her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Juvia does not blame Gray-sama for something he cannot control. Juvia is very happy to know of all the ways Gray-sama cares for Juvia. Perhaps Juvia should learn to yell at Gray-sama more…" Gray's heart picked up its pace and he leaned his head back, half sighing/half moaning, "I've created a monster…" "Juvia thinks Gray-sama means 'Juvia' has created a monster," Juvia half giggled. Gray's face gained a definite pink tint at that comment and he looked down at her as she continued, "Gray-sama should not worry about his stripping. Juvia's clothes are just a representation of her magic." "You mean you really aren't wearing anything at all except your magic?" Gray asked a bit turned on but skeptical. "Yes, if Juvia wore normal clothing into battle it would be left behind when Juvia transforms into a water woman. It is easier for Juvia to just create them and not have to be without them. This way Juvia also does not need to carry luggage on missions," she said in a matter of fact tone. "But I have seen it tear during battle," Gray stated. "It is still part of Juvia's magic, when it gets depleted or I am tired, and makes it continue to look real," Juvia explained. At this Gray wrapped his arms around her shoulders and backed up to the opposite bench, pulling her along and down to straddle his lap as he sat. The look in his eyes was something Juvia had only ever dreamed of in her fantasies. "Show me," he growled. Juvia's expression went from surprise to that of a sultry vixen. She extended her magic out in tentacles to pull down the 3 window shades and when done turned to Gray. Juvia dispelled the magic clothing she wore as he had demanded, sultrily saying, "Of course, Gray-sama."

The ride lasted for another 2 hours before the train pulled into Magnolia's station. Two Fairy Tail mages could be seen walking slowly, and a bit unsteadily, off the train and into town together with their hands clasped tightly to one another's. As they neared Fairy Hills, Gray pulled Juvia to a stop and she turned to face him. Still holding Juvia's right hand, Gray brought it to his lips and kissed the underside of her wrist next to the bracelet he had created for her. "Will I see you later at the Guild?" he asked. "Juvia is not sure. Juvia is tired and needs to eat, so Juvia may not make it back to the Guild tonight." She told him. "Why don't I go tell Mira we are home and give you time to clean up, then I'll come back and we can go get something to eat together?" Gray asked her softly. "Really?! Gray-sama will take Juvia on a date?" Juvia all but squealed, excitedly. Gray chuckled as he answered, "Well, I think we already passed the dating point…don't you?" Juvia's face turned red and so she pivoted around to walk inside the apartment complex. "Juvia will see you in an hour then?" she asked as she was leaving. "I'll be here," Gray replied. As he turned to walk to the Guild to let Mira know they returned from their successful job, he smiled to himself and thought maybe someday soon he might have to make a ring to match that bracelet.


	3. Sleep Inertia

Sorry it took so long, thinking of a chapter title was a pain for this filler chapter. As always I don't own Fairy Tail.

Lucy woke slowly to the sounds of birds merrily chirping in the morning sunshine. Her eyesight was bleary at best and she closed her eyes as she languidly turned onto her back. She felt oddly sore all over but yet relaxed completely at the same time. Her room smelled like Natsu and she idly wondered if he was still in her bed, as he always seemed to be anymore. As she opened her eyes to look up at her ceiling, she had to blink rapidly to process what her eyes were telling her brain…This was not her house! Lucy shot up, only to be forced to lay right back, as pain like she had been in a severe battle ripped through the muscles of her inner thighs and lower abdomen. "Owww, what the hell" she said as she slowly turned her head to look around to see what she could of the room. 'Ok, this is my bed and there is my writing desk, and it looks like that is my dresser. But over there looks like a wall papered with mission flyers and that looks like a hammock.' She thought. Realization hit her a few minutes later; she was at Natsu's house! Her things were at Natsu's house! What was going on, what day was it, and how did she get here? But above all that, why the hell did her lower body hurt so badly when she tried to sit up? Outside she started to hear voices and they seemed to rise in pitch and ferocity very quickly. She knew she recognized Natsu's but the other sounded like…Gajeel? Why would Gajeel wander anywhere near Natsu's house at all? Lucy thought all the male dragon slayers stayed away from the stench of the others homes, it was just their thing. Lucy tried sitting up again, but went much slower this time to work through the pain. I didn't hurt as much if she went slowly, but still was very tender feeling. As the sheets slipped off, she realized two things. One: she was naked as the day she was born and Two: she had small bruises and what looked like teeth marks on quite a few different places on her body! Lucy couldn't stop the short scream of "Kiya!" from escaping as she pulled the sheets back up over herself.

Lucy heard the shouting stop and the door was thrown open minutes later by a harried looking Natsu Dragneel. He had stopped in the doorway and had both arms on either side of the door frame as if he was barring something from entering. "Lucy!" he exclaimed, "thank Mavis you're awake." Lucy stared at him with her big doe eyes for a moment, still quite a bit astounded by all she had taken in thus far. Natsu looked almost feral and seemed torn between entering the house and guarding the doorway from something outside. "N-natsu, how did I get here and what is going on?" Lucy whined, very unsure about whether she wanted to know the answer. From beyond the doorway, Gajeel's voice yelled out "Bunny-girl, you're awake?" As soon as Gajeel uttered his first syllable, Natsu started to growl and the look on his face as he turned his head to look outside was extremely intense, almost vicious or evil. Lucy had to admit, it scared her a lot. No sooner had this thought crossed her mind then Natsu's head swung back around to face her and his expression had turned into one of great sadness. He lowered his head as if defeated and Lucy felt like she had been hit by the worst heartbreak she had ever had in her life, but the odd thing was it didn't feel like it was coming from her. It was as if it was external which made it all the more confusing. "Natsu," she started very slowly, "What was that? Was that you? That emotion, that sadness…it didn't come from me. What in Fiore is going on?" Lucy's voice started gaining force and pitch as her panic and confusion set in, "…and why are my things at your house and why am I naked and why am I in so much pain?" "Luce," Natsu said in almost a whimper letting go of the door frame finally. He seemed to cower and slink toward her, "What do you remember?" he asked. "I don't remember anything, why can't you just tell me!" Lucy exclaimed as she started to hyperventilate. Natsu grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, trying to calm her. She tried to look away and fight him so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly while she tried to regain control of herself. The physical touch made a multitude of emotions pass through her mind and heart in just a matter of seconds, but oddly they made her feel whole and safe. It was the weirdest thing she ever felt in her life. She felt alive and as if she were on fire…."Ahhh, Natsu. I'm on fire!" she screamed when she realized it was true. Natsu chuckled at her and she looked at him incredulously as he said, "It's OK Luce, you've been doing this off and on since you came out of the magic cocoon last night. I'm keeping it under control." "What do you mean I'm doing it?"Lucy asked looking down and noticed that the fire only encompassed her upper half and was not burning anything. Fire never affected Natsu; he could stand in flames as if it were just bath water. "It's a side effect," Natsu said while wiping one of his hands down her back and extinguishing her flames, almost as if he absorbed them." "A side effect of what?" she asked. The footstep and voice from the doorway made them both remember that Gajeel was still outside, "Of your mating." He said. Natsu had begun to growl, softly this time, and squeezed Lucy tighter. Emotions started running through Lucy again but this time felt like…Jealousy; along with a definite feeling of possession or fear of having something taken away. Was Natsu feeling jealous over her? "Easy Salamander," Gajeel said, "I'm not coming any closer or inside. The place reeks of the two of you anyways. I just wanted to see with my own eyes, to know what will happen to my Levy." Did Gajeel just say "my Levy"? Oh my, what have I missed and what did he say about mating? Levy...MATE!

The memories started to flood back into Lucy's head like a movie on fast forward. Levy had told her about the misinterpretation of the word partner and explained about dragon mating. She had admitted she loved Natsu, out loud, and then Levy had run out the door leaving Natsu there in the room behind her having heard it all! He had grabbed her so fast he knocked over the desk chair she had been sitting on, but he had told her _he loved her too_! Lucy was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize she had ignited again into a brilliant blue flame with white roiling in the middle, swirling like the emotions in her heart. Natsu held her tightly and struggled to control her flames, almost laughing from giddy relief at the emotions he felt from her. She remembered, she remembered it all. Her emotions ran through him as Lucy came to realize everything that had happened between the two of them. The embarrassment, the passion, lust and power all ran through Natsu as Lucy relived that night. Then there was the last emotion that encompassed all of the others and pulsed like a heartbeat; love. Natsu's own brilliant red flames burst forth matching the beat of that emotion, meeting her blue and white. Where the two met they turned gold and then the color spread to both, turning both sets of flames a very dark gold. Emotions now in sync, they looked at each other. Lucy didn't have to say a word as she stretched her neck up and leaning in to give a very soft kiss on the lips to Natsu; her mate, her lover, her partner, forever. As they parted the flames went out as if a light switch had been turned off. Unbeknownst to both, a small golden flame had appeared on the skin each of their chests like a tattoo above their hearts; hers lined with red and his with blue; a small symbol of their newly completed bond.

Gajeel had watched this whole transformation and was so in awe he could not even move. He had felt the raw power coming from them both and then it was like they equalized, in perfect harmony with each other. Would this happen with Levy and his self? Their smells had even changed, and now mingled together as if they had never been different. Gajeel's anxiety for his new mate finally got the better of him and he cleared his throat, reminding the pair that he _was_ still there. Natsu turned around quickly, looking ready to fight, but Lucy's hand appeared on his shoulder from behind him and he calmed immediately. "Gajeel could you please give me a minute to get dressed and then we can try to all figure this out?" Lucy asked from behind Natsu. "Tch." Gajeel clucked his tongue turning around to lean his back on the outside of the house next to the door. 'Jeez Flame-brain you could have at least put something on her while she was out,' he whispered to himself as he turned to the side to lean on the wall at the front of the house next to the door. Gajeel crossed his arms and closed his eyes, preparing for a long wait.

Gajeel was pleasantly surprised when a few minutes later, a dressed and seemingly healed, Lucy walked outside with Natsu on her heels. "Now you two need to fill me in on a few things," she began. "First, how long have I been out of it, 'cause yes I did hear you, Gajeel. It seems as if that is another 'side effect', as Natsu put it earlier." "It's been two days since Levy told you about dragon mating, Bunny-girl." Gajeel said as he leaned unmoving against the front of Natsu's house. Natsu spoke up after that, feeling his mate's unease. "The next morning when I woke you were encased in a gold magic, like a cocoon. Your landlady came banging on the door, and I may have gotten you kicked out…." Natsu finished, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Lucy should have been angry with this, but she could feel Natsu's regret and knew he was truly sorry, so she let it go. They could 'discuss' that later, without a witness. "So I brought you and all of your things here, I really didn't want to leave you alone and as my mate you should be with me anyways," Natsu stated as if it was a matter of little consequence. Lucy got a picture in her mind of a dragon hording its treasure in a cave. She supposed with Natsu that would make perfect sense. Once again, something they could discuss later. Gajeel stood up from the wall of the house. "So I am going to assume thanks to the light show I just witnessed, that this has made your powers linked and somehow equal. It seems you can now use fire magic like Salamander over here, but he can control it as if it was his own," Gajeel said. Natsu spoke up at this, "I think it _is_ my power, but somehow Luce can access it through me and this bond we have. It feels like a little tug on my magic when it happens, but it doesn't seem to drain me. She seems to have better control now after what just happened. I wonder if that means I can call her spirits." Before anyone could say anything else Natsu pulled Lucy's keys out of his pocket where he had kept them safe for the last two days and yelled out, "Open the gate of the Lion, Leo." Nothing happened for a few seconds and then Loke's golden gate appeared and he stepped out. "You called, Princess? The call didn't feel quite normal." Loke began to ask as he noticed the three people standing there and Natsu with Lucy's keys in his hand. "N-Natsu, called me?" Loke asked, glasses slipping down his nose and eyes bulging, disbelieving what was in front of him. "It seems like you were right, Natsu, but why would they come if you called when their contract is with me? I did seem to feel a slight tug like you mentioned and I don't feel any drain either," Lucy said then looked to Loke, "What do you mean the 'call didn't feel quite right'?" Loke looked between the two suspiciously and said, "It seemed like a Knock of your power instead of the pull. Almost as if I had the choice of whether to respond. Being your loyal Leo, I of course came to the call of your magic. As he spoke and glanced between the two, Loke began to notice differences that hadn't been there a few days ago. Natsu wasn't as excitable as normal and Lucy didn't look irritated with him like usual. They also both had a faint golden glow of power to them, unseen by the normal human eye. "What is that?" Loke asked pointing to the marking on Natsu's chest. "What?" Natsu asked as he looked down and noticed the flame mark over his heart, "Luce look at this…" Natsu said as he looked up at Lucy, searching the same spot on her. "Hey you have one too!" Gajeel, who had been forgotten again, spoke up," It must be a sign of your mating bond." "Mating…bond…?" Loke asked in a whiny tone that begged it to not be true while looking at Lucy with puppy dog eyes. "Yup, it's true. Lucy's MY mate," Natsu ground out while walking up to Lucy and wrapping his arms around her abdomen from behind. He laid his chin on her shoulder looking at Loke as if to challenge him to dispute it. "Oh, Natsu; Stop being possessive and jealous already. If what Levy told me is true, this is permanent and no one could separate us now anyway. Lucy stopped for a second and took a deep breath to steady her nerves and finally tell Natsu the truth in words. "Besides, it's always been you. You saved me from Bora's love spell on the first day we met, Levy was right spells don't lie, and the only one who could have broken it was my soul mate. We've just been too stubborn and immature to admit how we were really feeling. Plus my upbringing was always very prim and proper and I didn't know how to react to you most of the time. Now you know why I was always acting so weird," Lucy said pushing out the emotions in her heart for Natsu to feel. "Because you love me," Natsu said while tilting his head to the side to look up at her with his chin still on her shoulder. "Yes, and you love me too," Lucy stated as she leaned her head to lay on his, cheek to cheek. Natsu's only reply was "Yes," as he closed his eyes continuing to hold Lucy, soaking in her emotions and sharing his own with her.

Loke and Gajeel just stood there as if they had seen the greatest feat in the world, and maybe they had. Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, son of the dragon king Igneel, and the most obnoxious, hyperactive fool; had been tamed and matured….by love. Who knew? "Alright, I'm glad to know my mate will be fine once this magic cocoon lets her go, so I'm going to go back home and wait for her to wake up," Gajeel told them as he pushed off the wall. He turned to leave but Lucy stopped him in his tracks saying, "She'll be able to feel you, Gajeel." Lucy continued, giving him a little insight into what he had to look forward to, "No more trying to hide your emotions, it seems as if this bond makes us empathic to each other and almost telepathic by touch. I just thought you should know. We can all talk more about this when the 4 of us are all back at the Guild. Take care of Levy-chan!" Gajeel just nodded and waved as he walked away to go home to his mate. Hopefully she would be awake soon so they could see how their magic would meld, he couldn't wait. Lucy looked back at the flabbergasted Loke and chuckled. "Natsu let go, we have to figure this out right now," she said as she stepped forward out of his hold. Natsu made a little whine in his throat but let her go and they both looked at Loke. "So Loke, do you have any idea how Natsu was able to call you?" Loke looked at the owner of his key and contract. I really don't know, none of my previous owners have ever "bonded" with a dragon slayer, so this is all new to me too. Let me see if the Spirit King knows and I will get back with you," Loke said still amazed at all he had just seen and learned. "Alright Loke, and would you let the other spirits know too. That way they don't get surprised if Natsu should happen to call them forth if we decide to experiment with this new power," Lucy asked. "Of course, princess," Loke said, "I shall return later." As his gate opened and he started to step in when Natsu called out, "You might want to knock or something, we might be busy!" Natsu laughed maniacally as Loke tripped into his gate with a face as red as Natsu's flames and his gate abruptly closed. "Natsu!" Lucy scolded half-heartedly, "That wasn't nice at all." Lucy barely finished that sentence before she too was laughing like a crazy person. "It serves him right though, that pervy lion!" Lucy giggled while wiping the tears from her eyes. That **had** been priceless.

The rest of that day had been spent playing around with Lucy's new access to Natsu's powers. They had agreed that until Loke returned to see if the Spirit King had any answers, that Natsu would not try to call any of Lucy's spirits. Lucy made him give her the gate keys just to make sure he didn't try playing around with them. Through their testing, Lucy found she could make the basic flames and use Natsu's simplest moves, but nothing more than that. When Lucy started to get frustrated, Natsu suggested they go rest for a while. He figured that she would have to learn to use the power just like he did: one step at a time. It probably was a fail safe so she wouldn't burn down a town or something not being able to control his full power. Heck, most times he had trouble doing that! He also had other reasons for going inside, that weren't all that pure. "Natsu, stop thinking about sex; the lust is coming off of you like a fog," Lucy said walking into what was now THEIR house. 'Busted,' thought Natsu as he followed her inside. Meanwhile, Lucy seemed to be having her own internal conversation. 'Why didn't saying that make me feel embarrassed? I mean, I always was embarrassed by things like this before and it can't just be because we had sex. Maybe this is another effect of the bond, because I feel different now. I'm not nervous or scared, even when Gajeel was here and he usually makes me a bit nervous just due to his attitude. I wouldn't say I'm confident but maybe comfortable…yes comfortable in my own skin now; like Mama always seemed to be.' Lucy had stopped walking while she was thinking and when the door shut, she gave a start. Natsu had felt her unease and reached out to touch her and make sure she was alright. The moment he touched her though, the spark of his desire pulsed into Lucy and she almost lost herself right there. The feeling of her ignited reaction and a mental picture of the previous nights escapades rebounded back to Natsu, causing his face to light up with that sexy smile she loved so much. "That was intense, Luce, so much more than the other night. Want to find out how much more intense it will get?" The backlash of his full emotions thanks to his touch mingled with his words and what seemed to be a metal picture of herself in a compromising position caused Lucy to moan before she could stop herself. That was all the answer Natsu needed as he picked her up and carried her to _their_ bed.

An hour later, Lucy lay on her back spent, but completely awake, contemplating all she had learned since waking earlier that morning. Natsu lay on his side next to her, clutching her like a security blanket. She wondered if his need for contact or just to be close to the one his instincts knew was his mate, was the reason why he would always sneak into bed with her. Maybe things would have progressed sooner if he had just had the courage to cuddle like this at night, and perhaps admit that there WAS something between them more than friends, especially in front of Happy. Where was the little fur ball anyway? She guessed he'd show up sooner or later and they would have to explain everything to him. Hell, the damn cat probably could have explained it better himself, being a cat and all. Lucy turned her head to her left and brought her right hand up to rub Natsu's check and hair. He had made her body feel like she had never thought possible in this past hour, and it still tingled in euphoria. Those books she liked to read could not come anywhere close to the real feeling. It must be the bond they now shared, because it had been aggressive and awkward their first time around, hence the soreness and bite marks. But true to his nature, a challenge always made him better. Being able to almost read her mind helped a lot too she surmised. A basic lesson in female anatomy for the purpose of foreplay, which oddly enough she was not embarrassed about anymore, and he had literally taken over. It seemed dragon's liked to hold their mates down and wanted them to submit. She was OK with that, for now. There were a few things she'd read about she might like to try on him later, though. "Luce, stop thinking so much, you're giving me a headache," Natsu mumbled against her shoulder. "I didn't know you were awake, Natsu." Lucy said softly. "Could you really hear what I was thinking?" "Not until you touched me and it was more like a brief picture than words," he said yawning and looking up at her face. "It makes me excited that I made you feel good and you want to reciprocate, but I think we have both had enough…. at least for a while. Besides, I'm hungry; How about you?" "Yeah, I guess we should get up and find something to eat. It has been a few days for me now, hasn't it?" Lucy said. "I really don't think there is anything around here to eat anymore. I literally couldn't leave you and I ate all we had here yesterday, when you came out of that magic cocoon. I was too worried to eat before that so when I could tell you were OK, I pigged out." Natsu explained. Lucy felt his remorse and quickly told him, "It's ok, I understand. You always pig out anyways, especially if you haven't eaten in a while. I guess we will have to go out. I really think we should go to the Guild for a while, just so everyone knows we are alright. Otherwise you may have Erza breaking down your door and killing you before we can explain what we are now." "What is it Luce?" Natsu asked when he felt her emotions shift. "I-I don't know how we can explain this. I mean we ARE mates, that can't be disputed but humans don't really think that way and …" Lucy had started to say when she lost track of how to bring this up. Natsu had walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. When she put her hand on his arm, he understood what she was thinking and said while looking down at her, "You want to know if we should get married like normal people do." Lucy looked up at Natsu's face and nervously said, "Well, yeah I guess. I know that being mates is far more than marriage but only other dragon slayers would understand. So I figured if we did at least tell people we were engaged it wouldn't look so weird to normal people." Lucy had turned her eyes away and dropped her head while telling him all this, afraid of how he would react. Natsu grabbed her chin gently, lifting her eyes back to him. His eyes looked a little hard but his voice was soft as he told her, "Luce, please don't ever be afraid of me, for any reason. It tears me apart, inside. If you can't say it just trust in our bond to let me know what it is you need me to understand. You were raised like royalty; of course you would be worried about how normal people will view our relationship. It's ok; I had wanted you to be mine for so long now that I had already thought about all of this. I want you to be mine in every way; soul mate, lover and wife. So, when do you want to get married?" Lucy's face had brightened up and tears of joy had pricked the corners of her eyes. She blinked them away as she tip toed up to kiss him chastely. Her response floored him though with a thought he hadn't has at all; the picture clear in her mind. "It would probably be best if we did so as soon as possible. We haven't been very careful and I really would like any future child to have Dragneel as a last name."


	4. Misconstruction of Armor

_**Sorry to have taken so long with this one, I had it almost done and then life/work interfered. May not be as good as the last few, I kind of rushed the finished product. More surprises are in store, I had to cut this off and started another chapter off of it for later. GaLe up next and how about a Miraxus (because I think the demon would be the only one who could handle that emo lightening jerk) story. Let me know what you think. Starting to tie them all in together slowly. Hoping Fairly Tail ends better than Naruto (anyone else ticked off about how that is going?). Anyway, none of the characters are mine. I just like to make them dance for me, it's a great source of entertainment.**_

The S class mission had hardly been worthy of Titania and she was disappointed to say the very least. What the request had called an emergency had only been a group of 15 bandits and had been all too easy to defeat. The week long request only took her two days and she would be back at home in Magnolia by tomorrow. Erza was now headed to the bakery in this backwater town to see if she could bring her spirits up with a confection of some kind. She really hoped they had strawberry cake! Erza was so caught up in her daydream of cake that she didn't realize the door was opening just as she went to reach for the handle, effectively knocking her in the head. She fell backwards onto the ground clutching her head with an "Oof" sound. "I'm very sorry miss; I wasn't looking were I…Erza?" the voice she would have recognized if her ears weren't ringing began and stopped abruptly on her name. She tried to look up but the vertigo made things fuzzy. She caught a sight of blue hair as her eyesight came back into focus, and a red tattoo, "Jellal?" Jellal had knelt down to her to make sure she was alright and after blinking a few times and shaking the dizziness from her head she looked into his eyes and asked, "What are you doing here?" "Meredy and I had heard that a group of bandits was trying to form a dark guild, so we wandered here to take them out before they could get started. Imagine our surprise when we found out Fairy Tail had accepted the mission." "They weren't very difficult to beat, so they must have been very low level mages. I was finished with them in a few hours time." Erza responded as Jellal stood and offered her a hand to help her up. "As to be expected of the Mighty Queen of the Fairies," Jellal stated in a flat voice. Erza's mood quickly darkened at the tone of those words, having already been upset by the waste of a job she had taken. "What is _THAT_ supposed to mean?" Erza asked in an angry tone. Jellal seemed to have realized his mistake the moment the words had come out because he had already put his hands up with palms out in submission. "I didn't mean it to sound that way, Erza, we were just disappointed to be one upped by you guys again." Luckily for Jellal, Meredy took this moment to step outside from the bakery and defused the whole situation with a well timed, "Erza, it's so good to see you. I just bought a strawberry cake would you like to join us in a little afternoon snack?"

The bakery was also a tea shop and had a small seating area in the front like a bistro, so the three sat down to enjoy the cake. Erza seemed to ignore Jellal at this point, speaking mostly to Meredy about how things had been with the two members of Crime Sorciere. Jellal couldn't believe how much cake Erza could eat and vaguely wondered how she kept such good teeth. While he pondered this he must have lost all track of time because the two girls got up and were saying their goodbyes. Jellal quickly stood and told Meredy he would meet up with her in a few minutes. Erza had started to walk away and he quickly stepped around his chair to follow her. "Erza," he said reaching for her shoulder. She stopped and put her head down, letting her hair cover her face from his sight. "Are you angry with me? You hardly said anything to me at…" "No, I'm not angry anymore. I was a little quick to get upset because of the job and being hungry," Erza explained in a soft voice. Jellal reached for her chin and brought her eyes up to his then pushed her hair behind her ear and said, "It really is good to see you, it's been a long time. We should get together later and…" Erza shut him down before he could go any further by interrupting him with, "I know what the real 'and' would be and I can't. I have to go; I'll see you around, Jellal." She quickly turned and walked away, leaving Jellal standing dumbstruck on the street. He didn't know how long he stood there after he couldn't see her anymore, not understanding how Erza just walked away like that. They'd been doing this for over a year now, whenever they would happen to meet somewhere. They would spend as much time as possible together before one or the other had to leave, which usually ended in a great night of sex, but come morning would go their separate ways like nothing had happened. "And how long did you think she was going to keep doing this with you, Jellal?" Meredy's angry voice said from behind him snapping him out of his reverie. Jellal turned to look at Meredy, "How long have you been here, and what are you talking about?" "Don't, Jellal. I know exactly what has been going on with you two and honestly I am surprised at how long it took her." Meredy said angry at first but gaining a sad tone and expression at the end. "Took her to what?" Jellal asked following Meredy's line of sight in the direction Erza had gone. "To break Jellal! She loves you and you are such an ass. She may wear armor but she is not made of steel! She protects herself so well from everything and showing the world the unflappable Titania. Only with you does she get to be herself. She is the one person that has never given up on you! She participated in this whole affair just to be with you as much as she could, but you act like all you want is a fuck and then to be on your way. If anyone found out it would ruin her, but she did it for you hoping someday you would let go of your self-loathing and admit you love her back!" Meredy was so angry she was almost hissing the words. "Meredy I honestly think you are making too much out of this, Erza was the one who suggested it. Besides you don't think it hurts _me_ to have to leave_ her_ all the time? We can't be together, I'm a criminal in an unofficial Guild and she is too good for me. I love her too much to bring her down with me for my past crimes." Jellal said. "This is exactly what I mean! Erza doesn't care; she would die for you a hundred times over if she could. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and take responsibility for your actions. We have done a lot of good deeds over these past 9 years, 7 of which we all thought Erza and her friends had died on Tenroujima. We have successfully taken out almost all of the Dark Guilds and the remaining keep in hiding knowing that we will come for them if they don't keep their heads down. Besides, there isn't even a magic council anymore to cause us any problems. Makarov would vouch for us and I am sure if you went to him he could find a way for you two to be together and even bless your union. You are just too much of a coward to fight for her and now you may have lost her. And to prove everything I have just said I think you should feel what she is feeling right now!" Meredy all but screamed at Jellal in the middle of the street. As she said those last words she activated her magic and a magic bracelet formed around Jellal's wrist and the invisible magic string shot out toward Erza to link with her.

As soon as the bracelet formed around Erza's wrist, Jellal fell to the ground clutching at his chest. "Meredy," he wheezed, "What did you do?" Meredy approached him slowly watching him struggle with the emotions he was feeling and knelt down beside him saying, "I linked you with Erza, all the pain you feel right now is exactly how she feels and it is all your fault!" "How could she possibly hold all this in? Anyone else would explode!" Jellal whispered, while trying to breathe through the heartache and sadness. "Well she obviously has to keep it in while in front of others, I'm sure that's why she left earlier so she could let it all out in private and then calm down. You will probably be the first man to ever understand what it is like to live with a woman's emotions, cause I'm not going to separate you until you fix this! Now I will help you find out where she is staying but I'm leaving you there after that and the two of you will work this out. Erza hasn't even realized she is linked with you yet due to her overflow of emotions, so when she calms down she will be able to feel you too." Meredy told him as she helped Jellal off the ground and started to walk him in the direction Erza had gone. Jellal was in so much emotional turmoil between Erza's feelings and his own remorse that he didn't even try to argue or fight. He barely registered anything going on around him so when Meredy had stopped in front of an inn room and let go of him, he just stood there dumbfounded. "The innkeeper said this was her room," Meredy said knocking on the door. Abruptly Jellal's head cleared as Erza obviously squashed her feelings down to deal with whoever knocked on her door. He turned angrily to Meredy and was about to tell her to remove her spell when Erza answered the door. The sight of Jellal made Erza lose control of her emotions again, although you wouldn't be able to tell from her stony expression, and Jellal once again was left gasping for air and trying to claw out his own heart. Before Erza could utter a word, Meredy had pushed Jellal and her into the room and yelled, "You two need to work this out, come find me when you are done. And Erza, look at your wrist." She then shut the door and promptly disappeared. Erza's shock pushed aside her heartbreak and despair enough to allow Jellal to breathe normally. He stood up straight and saw Erza staring at her wrist. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked. Jellal's voice was tight as he answered her, "Yeah, Meredy just chewed me a new one and then linked us so I could understand what I have been doing to you, emotionally." A small wave of fear ran through him from her as Erza realized what this meant. She could no longer hide from him. He could use his telepathy on her, but she knew he wouldn't ever use it on her unless it was an emergency. Besides, thoughts and emotions weren't always the same thing. "I am sorry Erza," Jellal began approaching her slowly, "why didn't you say something?" Jellal reached out and grasped Erza's shoulders and the emotions swirling between the two of them were enough to make them both drop to their knees. Heartache, longing, sorrow, passion, and love…such an overwhelming amount of love from both sides. Erza grabbed onto Jellal's torso so hard she almost broke his ribs as she sobbed like no one has ever seen her cry before. So much turmoil caused Jellal to wrap his arms around her as well and brought him to tears as well.

When Erza had calmed down enough to regain control she loosened her grip, scrubbed at her face with the back of her arm and leaned back to look up at Jellal. Jellal, still with tears in his eyes looked at the woman before him. Even with red, puffy eyes; blotchy skin; and a pink, irritated nose from crying she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him and he told her so. Erza's cheeks went red from his observation and tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her. "Why do you hold all this inside? You should have told me, I would have understood. I love you, Erza. It's always, only, been you. I'm sorry I never said it out loud before. I never knew you needed to hear it, I was just trying to show you when we made love. I didn't want to drag you down with me if I ever got caught, so I tried to deny my feelings to everyone else, even myself. It didn't work, obviously. When I thought you had died, I felt like I had died as well. Then seven years had passed and you were back, alive and still the same as you had been when you disappeared. My heart started beating again that day and when you suggested our liaisons, I couldn't tell you No. I needed you that much! Meredy is right though, there is no longer a council set to come after me so my excuses are a little weak at this point." Erza, with now happy tears leaking down her face, put her hand up to Jellal's cheek and told him, "My heart has never wavered, not even when I wanted to hate you for the Tower. It's been you since we were children. That is why I had suggested all of this, thinking it was the only way I could keep you and hoping you would eventually let go of your past and let me in. I forgave you as soon as I knew you were being manipulated by Ultear, whom I also forgave when she sacrificed herself for Gray. I didn't expect it to take so long for you to realize and I began to just feel used and cheap." Jellal grabbed her hand on his cheek and held it there, looking into her eyes. "I NEVER meant for you to feel that way!" he exclaimed. The sincerity in his expression and his emotions made her bring her other hand up to hold his face in her hands. "I really did know that Jellal, it's just harder to control the emotions sometimes, especially when we have had to hide our relationship and our feelings or when it's getting close to That time…" she trailed off blushing profusely. "What time…oh, OH!" Jellal stood up abruptly and Erza felt his concern and mild panic for her safety as he started babbling about whether she should be resting or something. She shushed him with a palm raised in the air and put it out for him to help her up, telling him that she was fine. An entirely different emotion hit Jellal like a ton of bricks though, as she reached out for him and started backing him up. "That's something else that is hard to control right now too," she said as she reached for his belt buckle. Her sudden switch to desire had Jellal's head swimming and his anatomy acting accordingly. "How do you go from one emotion to another like that?" he gasped out as she backed him into the bed and he fell backwards onto it, his belt and pants now undone. "It's a woman's gift," Erza said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Being able to feel each other's passion was making them both ready much quicker than normal. Erza yanked off his pants to reveal a very commando Jellal, ready and waiting for her touch. As she went to drop to her knees for him, Jellal sat up and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him. He leaned his head up to her ear and huskily said, "As much as I love when you do that, we are both a little too caught up in Meredy's spell for either of us to last through it right now." He pushed her up so he could look at her and demanded, "Requip!" Her surge of desire told Jellal she liked his assertiveness and as soon as she was bare, he rolled them both over to be on top.

Jellal and Erza spent the rest of that day and all of the next together in her room learning each other in ways they never thought possible. The day before Erza had to return to Fairy Tail, per her allotted mission time, Jellal had told her he needed to go find Meredy and have her remove the spell. As good as it felt to feel the love they shared through the link, it could be very dangerous in any other situation, so they both agreed to end the spell. "I'll find Meredy and then we have a few loose ends to tie up. I'll meet you back at your Guild in a few days and we can decide what to do about our future. Is that alright with you, Erza?" Jellal asked while playing with her hair. "I look forward to it. Don't be late!" Erza replied. Jellal gulped since through her link he could feel how much trouble he would be in if he was late for any reason. They kissed and Jellal left to find Meredy wile Erza packed to go home. Meredy was actually sitting at the bakery/tea shop when Jellal was walking by and asked, "So I'm assuming by the smile and not having seen you in days that things went well?" "Yes, but could you please release this now," Jellal said as he held up his wrist showing her the sign of her magic. Without much fuss, the spell was ended. Jellal felt a bit of loss not feeling Erza's emotions in the background, but for what he had to do now he couldn't have her spying and ruining the surprise. "Why are you grinning like the cat that ate the canary?" Meredy asked. "I have something we have to do, but we have to hurry. I need to get to Magnolia before Erza does…" Jellal started before Meredy guessed and interrupted. "You are going to talk to Makarov like I suggested aren't you?" "Yes, but I have to ask if you want to come with me or stay on your own. I won't force you to be part of this if you don't want to." Meredy looked at him strangely before saying, "No way, I have to see this to the end Big Brother. I go where you go!" "Alright then, hang on because I need to use 'Meteor' to get us there as soon as possible." Jellal told her and grabbed Meredy around the shoulders activating his magic. Meredy grabbed onto his waist and seconds later they were gone.

Erza was tired but very happy, when she returned to Fairy Tail a day later. She wondered when and where she would see Jellal next and was anticipating their conversation like the love struck young woman she was. Just being able to finally call him her boyfriend in front of the world would be wonderful, but she wondered how her Nakama would handle the news. As she opened the doors to the Guild she called out to her friends and received many "Welcome back" greetings in return. It looked like Gray and Natsu were having a brawl like usual; but she noticed there was a third person in the midst of the brawl. Lucy and Juvia were sitting at the bar side by side having an, oddly enough, amiable conversation and observing the fight casually. She was going to investigate this new development and break up the brawl like normal when Master Makarov caught her attention and called her over. "I see you are finished with your latest mission unscathed, although I heard from a little bird you were done days ago. Want to share with me why you took this long coming home?" Makarov asked with a grin that said he already knew. Erza's face turned bright red and she sputtered trying to find an answer. "Master, I-I.." she started but Makarov held up a hand to stop her. "It's alright, Erza I was only teasing you." At this point Erza's embarrassment started to turn to anger as she demanded, "And what little bird' told you anything about my mission…" A small feminine hand shot up, and a young woman's voice said "Me" from off to the left of Master and Erza noticed the pink hair for the first time. "Meredy, what are you doing here?" Before Meredy could answer, two hands slipped across her eyes and before she could kill him for surprising her, Jellal whispered in her ear. "We got here before you; I needed to talk to Master Makarov." Jellal let go of Erza and she turned to face him, flabbergasted. He looked a little beat up; Natsu and Gray standing on either side of him and both grinning like idiots to have hidden him from her so well with their faux fight. "What did you need to see Master for?" Erza asked, now noticing how quiet the Guild had gotten and that all eyes were on her. Jellal opened his mouth to answer but Makarov spoke up. "We had a few things we needed to talk about, since I am master of this Guild and the closest thing to a father you have. There have been quite a few changes around here this week with your Nakama, but I think the biggest change will be for you." Meredy chimed in as she walked over next to them, "We will have to find a place to live close by since we are going to be at Fairy Tail a lot." Erza looked at Jellal and Meredy confused, so Jellal continued. "We are in the process of having Crime Sorciere become a part of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov has to discuss this with the other Guild Masters and if they agree, we will become a special sub section of Fairy Tail. Their left hand, if you will. Either way, Meredy and I have already decided that we are staying here in Fairy Tail." With that Jellal pulled his left sleeve down and showed Erza his new Fairy Tail emblem in his arm, in scarlet red. "Mine is on my back," said Meredy, "in honor of Ultear." Erza turned to look back at Master, who just nodded that it was all true and took a drink of his beer. Makarov then looked up at Jellal, who was still behind Erza. She felt everyone behind her move and she turned around to see they had all stepped back and Jellal was kneeling in front of her, on one knee. Erza's hands flew to her mouth as Jellal asked, "Erza Scarlet, after everything that we have been through; you know I would never want to be with another. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Erza didn't trust herself to speak and her face was the same color as her hair, so she nodded her Yes. Jellal stood up to wrap her in his embrace and the entire Guild erupted in applause and screams of her happy Nakama. "We can go pick out a ring you want after we all get settled in," Jellal told Erza amidst all the celebration chaos. "That would be fine," Erza responded leaning up to kiss her new fiance.


	5. Imposed Incomprehension

**Updates have been slow and I am sorry, life and kids tend to get in the way. Going to try for two chapters this week to make up for it, but don't hold me to that. I tend to get called into work on my days off a lot lately and am trying to go for management. Any ideas of what you would like me to touch on in this story would be welcome because I can't see it going too much further after I induct the Miraxus relationship. Got a few one shot ideas, and am really hoping that the "Natsu is E.N.D." theory is wrong but it is kind of looking that way. I just hope this is one of the few anime/mangas that have a "happy ending", most of them just leave off with no emotional resolution and it pisses me off. I'll take a "Harry Potter ending" over an "Eragon" ending any day, darn it! Ok enough of that, let me know how you like it so far and thanks for the support. As always, I wish I owned Fairy Tail so I wouldn't be poor! But I don't...**

Gajeel had returned to his apartment and explained all he had discovered at Flame Breather's house to Lily. Lily had come back early from the trip to the Exceed village, knowing that something was up with the dragon slayers. Wendy, Carla and Happy said they would be back at the end of the week so it would keep Happy out of Lucy and Natsu's hair until this was all over too. Gajeel and Lily knew they could relax now, knowing that Levy was alright and that this seemed to be normal for the dragon slayers. Lily brought up the point that he should probably let Carla know a bit about this for when it was Wendy's turn. The Sky dragon slayer was still young but it would be good if they were prepared to help her through this when it came her time to choose a mate. Wendy would always be able to ask Lucy or Levy to explain their sides of it to her potential mate someday.

Gajeel wondered whether the second and third generation slayers would have similar experiences when claiming mates. "Well Gajeel," Lily said at a break in their conversation, "Levy must be going to awaken soon. You already sound smarter." "Gajeel just growled at the snide remark and glanced back at his sleeping mate. The magic cocoon had disappeared earlier much to his surprise. He had expected it to take a little longer for her to 'level up' to his power but as Lily had commented, "She must be stronger than she lets on." Gajeel had agreed and was very proud of his new mate for this simple fact. It would be nice to share her knowledge, he thought to himself, at least then he could keep up with her fast mind and maybe understand her better. As was apparent by his calmness and the conversations he had with Lily today, he was already receiving some of his new 'gifts' from their mating.

Time seemed to pass slowly waiting for Levy to wake up, so Gajeel had busied himself with making an intricate ring for his new mate out of different metals he had found. He knew how all these girls thought and the romantic drivel they always read, so they would all expect to be married in the human way. Besides, it would be absolutely wicked to see the faces of her team mates when she walked into the Guild with not only a mating mark, but a normal human sign of her being taken. He grinned at the thought of their expressions.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Levy began to stir. Her first sensation was of something heavy lying across her stomach; her second was the smell of metal and kiwis. Her brain, as always, worked fast to process what had happened. She knew by simple deduction that she must be sleeping at Gajeel's house overnight, it was dark and it smelled like Gajeel and Lily. So the something heavy must be Gajeel's arm. Why was she here again? Her emotions felt calm and warm, like being in the sunshine on a cool fall day. She shifted a little and felt the ache in her lower half especially in her..oh, that's why she was here. It came back in a flash and she got happily excited to know that what she had been hoping for since she had forgiven Gajeel had finally happened. Not only was she in a relationship with her dragon slayer, they were mated for life! She felt the pillow at her right shift a little and then felt Lily's paw on her face as he sleepily asked, "You're awake, Levy? Good, we were worried about you. Whoa!" The last part was said loudly and all the sudden she couldn't feel Lily's paw or Gajeel's arm anymore. "Gajeel! Wake up!" Lily cried out. "What's a'matter," Gajeel slurred out, "Pip, you awake? What the..?" Gajeel turned the light on looking at his mate.

Levy felt a bit unsettled at not being able to feel their touch, but a sense of panic seemed to creep into her from outside. 'So that one section of the book that mentioned a possible emotional bond seemed to be true after all.' She thought to herself. Levy tried to move when she noticed Gajeel and Lily's concerned faces in the new light. "Why do I feel so heavy all of the sudden?" She struggled to hold her hand up to look at it and when she finally got it up high enough all she could say was "Cool". Gajeel laughed at the word she clearly picked up from him. "Let me help you up Pip, we already found out this is a side effect of the mating." Levy looked down at her body after Gajeel had sat her up and noticed her whole body was encased in steel. "This is neat and all Gajeel, but how do I get it off? It's hard to move and breathe like this," Levy said starting to get a little panicked. "I should be able to remove it," Gajeel said reaching out for her. As he touched her stomach, the metal seemed to melt away and roll towards Gajeel's hand and disappear into it. Levy just looked at him in awe, astonished not only that he handled the removal so easily but also that he hadn't tried to eat it.

He decided to spare her the trouble of asking, since he could feel her swirling and confused emotions, so he started to explain what he had learned at Natsu's house; Lily adding in things here and there. Levy just nodded through most of it. She had read many books trying to find just the right information to show Lucy and make her understand, and many of these possibilities had been written. It had all been theory until now, as none of the authors had ever known a Slayer personally. "You are feeling awfully calm about all this," Gajeel stated while reaching out to rub her cheek with his knuckles. Levy leaned into the caress and explained all she had really learned from the research she had done for Lucy and Natsu, even though it was mostly conjecture and they would still be mostly learning by trial and error. "So in essence, I kind of expected something like this to happen and I'm glad it did. Now you don't have to worry about saying anything out loud that makes you uncomfortable in front of the others. I'll already feel it. Plus by the incident a few minutes ago, you won't have to worry about me so much anymore as I will at least be able to armor myself if I am in trouble," Levy finished. Gajeel got one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen and all of his pride and love washed over her in waves. She reached out for him and as he pulled her into his embrace she returned the feelings through their link.

The mutual acknowledgement of love from the heart must be the trigger for the final change and as they held each other what appeared to be ribbons of metal started to wind around them loosely in the air. They both closed their eyes to the force of the magic, so Lily was the only one to see what happened next as he took flight over their heads; observing the process. The thin ribbons of metal started to bend and form words in beautiful calligraphy around the pair; words of love and devotion in many languages and even some in runes. So many it almost formed a cage of sorts around the two and when it was complete, a brilliant light shown through the words from the pair causing Lily cover his eyes for a few seconds. Lily opened his eyes as the light receded to see Levy and Gajeel still sitting on the bed unharmed. He landed on the bed as Gajeel leaned Levy back to see what their marks would resemble. Levy was the first to react to the mark that Gajeel bore as she reached up to touch the feather quill that was drawing the ancient rune for iron (A.N. Alchemic symbol for iron and steel together). It almost looked like a black tattoo and was only about 3 inches from tip to tip. Gajeel's had the iron symbol outlined in a silvery color, but Levy had an outline color around her feather that was gold. As Levy stroked his mark, she heard a definite "No doubt who we belong to then" from Gajeel and she answered with, "I guess not." "Pip, I didn't say that out loud," Gajeel said. She looked up at him and he was grinning at her again. Lily was looking at them both in confusion and asked, "What didn't you say out loud?" Levy turned to him and said, "I do believe I just heard an idle thought Gajeel had," she turned back to Gajeel, "but I wonder why?" Gajeel yawned, seeing as it was still the middle of the night and he had been sleeping when Levy woke up from her magic induced coma. "Let's worry about it tomorrow, we all need to sleep. I'm just glad this is over and you are alright, my mate. Come on, Lily…"Gajeel said as he turned off the light and then wrapped his arms around Levy, pulling her onto his chest. Lily went back to the pillow next to her and curled up. The mated pair fell asleep quickly, blanketed by their loving emotions and dreams of their future. Lily cracked one eyelid open and smiled as he looked at his friends in their happiness, then went back to sleep.

Sunlight streamed in across the sleeping dragon slayer as he cradled his diminutive mate on his chest. Levy had been awake for a little while now and was trying hard to suppress her mirth both in speech and emotion. She had been "listening in" to her lover for about a half hour and seeing some of his dreams had been quite amusing. Lily had left about 15 minutes ago to go eat breakfast at the Guild, so Levy was taking the time to learn a few things about her mate through their link. She tried her best not to blush as his mind suddenly slipped to an x rated dream starring her; it was interesting to find out things he liked this way. Everyone knows Levy is all about research and knowledge but no one had ever guessed how much of a closet pervert she really was all this time; it's always the quiet ones. Levy had discovered that touching her mark or his seemed to make them fully telepathic, but any other time she could only see pictures and feel his emotions. Gajeel's dream started to get more intense and so too did his emotional and physical state. Levy couldn't help but react to his lust and since Lily had been kind enough to give them some time alone, she knew they wouldn't be leaving the apartment any time soon. That's when innocent little Levy got a not so innocent idea.

Gajeel was somewhere in the later stage of REM sleep having the most erotic dream of his life. Who knew his pipsqueak could do those kinds of things with her mouth. The dream was getting so good it actually started to wake him up, although the sensation of warm and wet on his chest was helping. Gajeel stretched his arms over his head, bleary eyes opening slowly to see a head of blue hair and the feeling of teeth on his nipple. Wide awake now, Gajeel moaned out in pleasure at what his munchkin was doing mixed with the passionate emotions from both of them mingling together. "Love, if you keep doing that I don't know how long I can control myself," Gajeel told her feeling her happiness as she smirked into his skin over the new nickname. "That would be the point, Black Steel," the quirky little bluenette told him while moving lower down his torso to his abdomen with her tongue. Gajeel had decided that he could die right then and be happy for all eternity, especially when she continued below his naval and started to tug at his pants. No way was he stopping **_t__his_**! "I heard that," Levy laughed looking up and revealing she had been touching her mark to listen in on him the whole time. Gajeel looked intrigued and asked, "You little minx, you figured it out?" 'What do you think,' she asked through their link. "It's when we touch either of our marks," she told him aloud. 'But I think we could have a lot of fun at the Guild with this!' she insinuated through the telepathy. 'Now stay still, I didn't get to see too much the first time but I felt it and I want to see for myself what else you have pierced.' It wasn't too much longer before Gajeel was seeing stars and thanking any deity he could think of that he had assisted Levy in helping Natsu and Lucy!

A few hours later saw the very satiated couple up and dressed, making breakfast and discussing their near future. Gajeel had given her the 'gift' he had been making for her while she had been unconscious. The ring was beautiful and attached to a bracelet of the same design by a thin chain. It had been Gajeel's form of proposal and Levy was happy to have understood that without words. She could feel and hear all he wanted to say as his mate and that was good enough for Levy, the engagement and future marriage would just keep outsiders from asking unwanted questions. They had decided that Levy would move into Gajeel's apartment and they could save up money to buy themselves their own house before they moved onto making a family. Gajeel was sure it wouldn't take too long if Levy saved what she usually paid for rent every month, living at Fairy Hills was expensive. He would just pay rent for the apartment like he always had and they could take extra missions if needed. They agreed that they needed to get things in order as soon as possible to save them trouble in the future, so they finished breaking their fast and headed off to the Guild. Master would have to be told about all of this and then they could go start packing up Levy's things to move to his apartment. They were also going to need strong 'volunteers' to help move all of her books and clothes to Gajeel's. The furniture stayed at Fairy Hills as all the apartments were fully furnished. Salamander owed Gajeel one for helping to move Lucy's things to his place while she had been in her cocoon and Lily had been watching Levy.

The walk to the Guild was peacefully silent between the two as no one could hear the conversations they were truly having in their minds. It was a side of Gajeel that Levy never expected to witness and he truly opened up to her now that he could trust that only she would hear him and not repeat it. Snippets of his past before Phantom Lord, his shame at what he had done while in Phantom Lord, and his relief that she had accepted and forgiven him for the whole episode with her team. They discussed why he had issues with her from the moment he saw her and how he had finally figured out the answer only a few months after he joined Fairy Tail. His inner dragon had wanted to claim her since he had first laid eyes on her with her Fairy Tail emblem in full view, it should be _**his**_ mark the inner dragon mused; but Gajeel's mind had been so dark and so far down the rabbit hole while in Phantom Lord that he could not see it. He had been so ashamed of his actions that he had avoided all friendly contact after he joined Fairy Tail; but he could not let Laxus hurt her over him. Gajeel knew on that day that he couldn't deny it to himself or his inner dragon anymore; she was meant to be his so if he didn't deserve her and couldn't have her then he could at least protect her.

The conversation about his past had taken a dark turn so Levy sent him all the love she could through their connection and told him aloud, "Let's not talk about this anymore today, Gajeel, we are almost to the Guild and it is a happy day for us." "You're right, I just really want all this out in the open between us so we can move on," Gajeel replied. "It's fine, Gajeel, we'll talk about it later when we are alone. Don't worry about it," Levy told him hugging the arm of his left hand which was firmly grasping her right hand. They were very close to the Guild now and their enhanced senses were picking up the loud racket of the partiers inside. "Does it always sound like this to you?" she asked him. "Yeah," he said as a sigh, looking down at her with a half smile, "but it's home." Levy giggled a bit, nodding and they walked inside hand in hand to see Jellal holding Erza in the middle of the Guild. A quick look around showed the two that they had missed quite a lot in the week they had been AWOL. Levy pulled Gajeel in their direction so they could get the scoop on what had been happening.

Gray had his arm around Juvia's shoulders, holding her into his side and Lucy had both hands wrapped around Natsu's bicep as they stood in front of Erza, Jellal and Meredy. As Gajeel and Levy joined the others in a loose circle, Meredy politely excused herself so the "couples" could talk; she had already heard all of this anyways. "So you three boys finally figured it out?" Erza asked them. Natsu scratched the back of his head sheepishly and went to answer but Lucy spoke up first. "Yes, it seems we all have not been communicating properly. Come to find out my dragon slayer had already chosen me for his mate and didn't realize how many meanings there are for the word 'partner'." Erza nodded her head, but as understanding set in she gave Natsu an evil look that gave him a twinge of fear so Lucy continued quickly before Erza could get violent. "Yes we are mated, Erza, but it is like being married. We talked about it already and we are going to have a normal wedding at some point in the future just so non- dragon slayers will understand. We are also magically bonded so we share everything from magic to feelings; there is even some telepathy involved when we touch our marks." Lucy pointed to her mating mark and then Natsu's that Erza had not really noticed until that moment. Gajeel spoke up at that point adding, "It's about the same with us," while pointing to his mark and then Levy's. Erza nodded again and expressed her happiness to the couple and turned to Gray. She really was happy he had taken her advice to stop messing around with Juvia's feelings. She did understand his reluctance to let people in, they had that in common, but she also knew those two belonged together. "So what happened with you two?" Juvia just looked up at Gray to have him answer; Erza was his teammate after all. "Well, oddly enough, it took Juvia and I to have an argument to get us together." Gray stated. "How did you start a fight with Juvia?" Erza asked a bit concerned. Juvia spoke up this time to clarify. "It is alright Erza-san, Gray made Juvia angry on a mission we took together and Juvia yelled at him." At this Jellal chuckled behind Erza, knowing all too well how being yelled at by the object of your affections could be a complete turn on to any man. Of course all eyes had now gone to the Jellal expecting an answer for his mirth. "What?" he said seriously, "You all know damned well that a hot woman yelling at you is very sexy." All the women's faces turned red and all the men laughed, knowing it was true. Erza leaned her head back into Jellal's shoulder and said, "I'll have to remember that!"

The group of new couples decided to retire to a large table so they could all discuss how their last week had gone. The ladies all sat together at one side of the arch and the men at the other, Jellal and Gray being the only two that sat next to their lovers. The two dragon slayers and their mates sat across the round table from each other. Knowing they could communicate telepathically if needed kept the slayers calm. Erza, always being in control in front of her Guild mates, started off the questioning directed at the dragon slayers' mates. Lucy and Levy took turns explaining, most of it being done by Levy who had researched all of the information before any of this had begun. Everyone got a laugh out of Erza's face when Jellal interjected with how Meredy had done a similar, albeit temporary, link like the slayer couples with her magic. "I don't think I could handle it being permanent," she mumbled, to which everyone laughed again.

Lucy and Levy were deep in conversation about what had happened since they last talked. Their slayers sitting across the table were quiet and listening in to their conversation with their incredible hearing. Gajeel grunted at Natsu and showed him he should touch his own mark so they could both hear all the details and shut their mates up if they said too much. After a few minutes of the whirlwind conversation the two women were having, they both turned red and dropped their hands. Neither one wanted to hear any more of that. Levy and Lucy had gotten passed all the smutty sex details now and were talking about the marking process. "Your's looks really neat with the two magics combined," Lucy said, "Ours is only this small flame." Levy looked closely at Lucy's mark and disagreed, " No Lucy, there is more too it inside of the flame. It looks like a very tiny galaxy swirling within the flame itself. The intricate detail is quite amazing, actually." Lucy was shocked to learn this and then a small smile made its way to her face. It made her feel good to know that her magic was represented in the mark. She sent her love to Natsu and he returned it through their link, smiling across the table at her. The two girls continued their discussion and about the powers they had gained. Erza and Jellal listened in periodically when not speaking to Guild members that came up to congratulate them.

Juvia had been oddly quiet since they had all sat down. She was happy for all of her friends and secure in her new relationship with Gray so she felt no need to do anything other than listen and observe, while resting her hand on Gray's thigh. While other members of the guild had wandered by periodically to congratulate Erza and Jellal on their engagement, it seemed that no one else understood what had happened with the slayer couples. She leaned up to Gray's ear and whispered, "Do you think we should ask Master to come over to the table? He should know about what has happened with Lucy-san and Levy-san and it would probably be best if it was all done at once." Gray shrugged his shoulders, he had been zoning out and trying not to listen to the gory details of his rivals sex life while thoroughly enjoying how Juvia was rubbing so close to his manhood under the table. He opened his eyes and realized that everyone was looking at him. Gajeel was the one who spoke first, since he was the most trusted person to Juvia after Gray. "It's alright, Juvia, you can go get him if you want. We were going to talk to him anyway; we just got a little side tracked." Gajeel looked at his fellow dragon slayer, then Levy and Lucy who all nodded their heads in affirmation. "Would you like me to come with you?" Gray asked Juvia. "It is not necessary, but thank you. Juvia will be right back," Juvia replied as she stood, kissed Gray on the cheek and walked to the bar to find Master. Lucy asked, "Gray, where did Juvia get that beautiful bracelet?" "I made it for her right before we had mind blowing sex on the train."Gray said matter-of-factually. Everyone at the table looked at Gray like he had grown two heads, but Gray just kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. It wasn't any of their business anyways.

Juvia returned a few minutes later with Master and Mirajane, who had a tray filled with everyone's favorite drinks. Juvia stood behind Gray's chair and softly played with his hair as he leaned his head back on her bosom and closed his eyes. Mira started handing out the drinks around the table, so Master looked to all those present and said, "So Juvia tells me that we have more announcements at this table." Levy, who was sitting next to Master since he sat in Juvia's seat, turned to him and held up her left hand with the ring and bracelet that Gajeel had made for her. "It seems that Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayers have both found their mates," Levy told him as she also pointed to her mark. Master Makarov looked at each of them in turn, noticing the marks on Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy, then clapped his hands together as he jumped up on the chair. "This is wonderful news; my children are all growing up! You will have to let me know the magical detail later, but for now we celebrate!" Master Makarov jumped onto the table to announce the good news when the two dragon slayers stopped him. "Let them party for Erza and Jellal today, we can announce our 'engagements' later," Gajeel said. Master gave Gajeel a pleased look and smiled while thinking, 'That boy has come a long way. I can see Levy's influence in him today'. "All four of you come to my office tomorrow morning so I can record all of the important information for the Guild's records," Master told Gajeel and Natsu. Gajeel nodded and Natsu replied with an "Aye, sir", so Master jumped off the table and returned to his place at the bar.

Mira leaned over between Lucy and Levy to put down their drinks and congratulated them quietly. As she straightened up to leave Lucy asked, "Mira, are you wearing a new perfume? You smell different…" Levy spoke up then, "Yes it smells like ozone. You know like after lightening strikes and…" Mira stood stiff as a board and was as red as Erza's hair. Both girls jolted at the "Shhhh" and nervous surprise that went through their links and both looked across the table to see their mates touching their marks and staring at Mira with concerned faces. Lucy and Levy looked at each other, confused until it clicked in Levy's fast mind. She looked up at the completely embarrassed Mira and asked her quietly with a hand over her mouth, "Oh, Mira; You and Laxus?" Mira just turned and ran to the kitchen, promptly fainting.


	6. Lightning Strikes Twice part 1

**Sorry I didn't get it up last week, got a bit of a block. Good new is I got the promotion, bad new is that updates may get slower since I will now be full-time. This one may seem a little short but it actually was getting so long that I had to break it up into two chapters, and a bit of suspense is good for all of us. I was saddened to see Naruto end after 15 years and yes I have followed it for almost that long, but was glad to see my favorite ships go cannon (Except poor Neji that is RIP). I should have the other half to this story up by tomorrow if not today, so just hang in there. Wish I made money off these but unfortunately I don't and these characters belong to another. Oh, well...**

She couldn't pick out the exact day it had begun; sometime after they had all returned from Tenrou Island and after he had become a Fairy Tail mage again. It had been what she had thought of at the time, as simply comments from a returned member she had known since childhood. His entire demeanor had changed though, similar to her own change, so he almost seemed like a different person. To hear The Laxus Dreyar say something as mundane as "You smell very nice today, Mira" was suspicious; but not unwelcome. Laxus only made these comments when he was alone at the bar, never when his Thunder God Tribe was around, and only to her. Over time they had escalated into comments about her looks, from hair to what she was wearing and even to how pretty she was on a particular day. Before she knew it, he seemed to know her schedule and it wasn't a surprise to see him show up at times when he knew she would be practically alone at the Guild. He always seemed to be watching her, even though he tried to hide it.

A few months of this went by and she had started to notice how his expressions had changed in her presence, he almost had a look of longing or sadness. Then there had been the battle with Tartaros where he and the Thunder God Tribe had all been poisoned. Laxus had tried his best to save them by taking in as much of the particles himself as he could, but in doing so had almost killed himself. Mira realized it was on this day that started falling for him; admittedly she had always had some type of feelings for him, even since their childhood. That day had all been about a year ago now, everyone was better and life had gone on; the battle with Tartaros pushed into the deep recesses of everyone's minds after all that had happened. Mira and Laxus had not really gotten much closer over that time, with all that was needed to be done in the aftermath of that fateful day.

That was until a few weeks ago. Mira had noticed both of the first generation dragon slayers acting a little more aggressive lately, especially when the girls that Mira _knew_ they liked were present. It was almost funny how they seemed to watch them, follow them, and even seemed to try to show off in front of them; like deer during mating season. They played it off well, but Mira was too observant and intelligent to not notice that something was off; that is until she was distracted by her own buck. That 'buck' being a second generation slayer who happened to have just come back from a month long mission with his team.

It was early and she had only unlocked the Guild doors about 15 minutes ago. Mira had gone to the kitchen to start on breakfasts for the early rising Guild members that came in everyday. She had her back to the door, cutting ingredients, when she heard it open and close. Thinking it was Kinana coming in early she just continued with preparing the food until she felt a looming presence almost on top of her. Mira went to turn with the knife still in hand when she was roughly pushed into the counter top and both of her hands were grabbed at the wrist, effectively trapping her. Large manly hands shook her wrists and made her drop the knife on the counter. They weren't rough like her brother's, but just as large and very well manicured. 'I know these hands,' she thought as she tried to lean her head back to see the face of the man behind her. "Laxus," she cried out when she saw the tell tale yellow hair, "What are you doing?" He didn't respond with words, he just growled and leaned down to the exposed side of her neck. Before Mira could even form a thought about the growl, he had latched onto Mira's neck like a vampire from an old B movie.

A gasp was all she could voice, quickly followed by a moan as Laxus proceeded to suck on Mira's neck working his way slowly up to her ear. Once there, Laxus took a step back and spun Mira around to face him. While Mira was still trying to gain her bearings, Laxus grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto the counter top. Parting her thighs he stepped forward to press against her once more while grinding his obvious arousal into her core. Definitely confused but very aroused, Mira looked up to his orange eyes only to have him quickly claim her lips. Mira gave in to the kiss; it wasn't like she didn't want this. Dirty truth be told, she's been a little wet for this man for quite some time now. The kiss deepened and tongues battled. The kiss was so good; Mira gave in to her demon blood a little and started raising her hands to wrap around his neck. Her movement, though, seemed to be all it took to break whatever spell he was under and he pulled away from Mira with an audible pop. Laxus backed up across the kitchen until he bumped into the opposing counter. They both just stared at each other, breathing heavily.

Laxus pulled his gaze from her questioning eyes and stared down at the floor trying to get his breathing under control. When he had done so, he looked back up at Mira. Her hand had risen to cover her heart with a fist and her cheeks were flushed as she sat panting on the counter, trying to steady her own breathe. "Mavis, you are so beautiful," Laxus whispered through clenched teeth, then shock appeared on his face when he realized that he had actually said that out loud. Mira was stunned into silence, her eyes wide with her own shock, and before she could react she saw his face change to sadness and remorse. He looked down at the ground again, shoved his hands in his pockets and uttered a faint "I'm sorry" before he turned and walked quickly from the kitchen.

Mira wasn't sure how long she sat there staring at the door before it opened again and Kinana entered. Upon seeing Mira sitting on the counter looking flushed and aghast, Kinana squeaked and ran to Mira while asking if she was alright. "Laxus," was all Mira said seeming to awaken abruptly and scooted off the counter, yet was still looking at the door. "Kinana, did you see which way Laxus went?" "I think he was headed out of town when I saw him about 10 minutes ago," Kinana replied. A look of concern appeared on Mira's face and she snapped her head around to face Kinana. "Can you handle things by yourself today?" Mira asked, grabbing Kinana's fists and holding them up between them. Kinana gave a soft and knowing smile while replying, "I'll be fine, go on." Mira ran through the Guild and transformed to Satan Soul as soon as she was outside the doors. She unfurled her bat like wings and took to the sky.

The demon's sense of smell found him within minutes, he smelled like the air after a lightning storm and on a bright sunny day without a cloud in sight, was extremely easy to locate. She spotted him about a mile outside of town walking through a field. Luckily, the breeze was blowing from in front of him so she had the predator's advantage. No way was he just going to walk away from her after something like _That!_ Mira went into a dive to pounce on the dragon slayer, but the sun showed him her shadow just as she unfurled her wings to keep her from slamming them both into the ground. He whirled around all lightning and grace and caught her mid air, twisting and slamming her onto the ground anyway. Realizing who he had just pinned, Laxus let her go and backed away asking almost angrily, "What are you doing here, Mira." Mira coughed as she sat up and looked at him with her classic 'Demon Mira stare'. She jumped up and let the spell go while stomping towards him, the effect being lost due to her now looking all cute and innocent again. She shook her finger at him with her other hand on her hip and scolded him like a mother, "How dare you come into my kitchen and start something like that..."she took a breath to continue her rant, "and then have to gall to just up and walk away?"

Laxus just leaned back from her finger under his nose and stared at her incredulously, was this girl for real? He looked off to the side like a scorned child, crossing his arms defensively, when the weight of what had just happened between them hit him again. "I," he began, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm having trouble…controlling myself…and my powers, around you lately. It's why I keep taking long missions," Laxus said softly. The anger left Mira in a huff and she looked at him with a sad smile while reaching up to place her hand on one of his large arms. "You know, you could have told me. We've known each other for a long time..."she started to say. "It's not something I really wanted to talk about," Laxus snidely cut her off. "I'm not even sure it's really _me_ at all." "What are you talking about?"Mira asked him, calmly. He was slow to answer and stood for a few minutes still with his arms crossed and looking away from her. Mira thought he looked cute when he pouted like a petulant child. "I think it's a slayer thing, this dragon magic implanted in me is acting very crazy right now," he replied sounding a little angry and acting defensive.

"I have noticed that the regular slayers have been acting like they are in rut lately," Mira said thoughtfully while putting a finger on her bottom lip, "but you've been acting different towards me for almost a year now, so it can't just be that." Laxus looked at her for a minute with mild surprise, dropping his arms out of the defensive stance. "If you noticed, why didn't you say anything?" Laxus wondered aloud. "Why would I bring it to your attention, you might stop." Mira replied, "I enjoyed the compliments, besides _you_ are the man and _you_ should pursue me. Not the other way around."

Laxus just puffed out a short chuckle and shook his head; all these girls were impossible. He smirked with a lustful look in his eyes, gently grabbing one of Mira's small hands and turning it over to kiss her wrist. "And just where do you think we should go from here?" he asked, expecting the talk of commitment and futures yet unknown. The answer he got surprised him and excited him into a near frenzy. "We are both grown mages, Laxus, and we have both been around Fiore a few times in our lives so far. We both know what this attraction means and I say we take what we want. If there is anything left to discuss after we sate the hunger, we can talk about it later." That being said, Mira tackled Laxus to the ground and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

The demon and the dragon dueled for supremacy in the tall grass outside of Magnolia. They had flattened out quite a swath of grass rolling back and forth as each tried to take control of their passion. When they broke for air, Laxus had Mira pinned to the ground and he chuckled. "Let me first, or 'rut' indeed, I won't be able to last to give us both what we need. Your demon form may be able to handle it but I want you like this and I don't want to hurt you." Mira nodded her consent and Laxus sat up on his knees to remove his jacket and shirt. He then reached behind Mira and pulled the zipper to her dress down. Moving them back to her breasts, he then pulled the bodice down. The bodice being of a corset design meant that there was no bra under it and as he pulled the dress completely off, Laxus was shocked to notice that Mira was not wearing anything at all under that dress. "Mira, you dirty girl," Laxus said huskily. "What," Mira said sensuously and looking at him with a lustful gleam in her eyes,"did you think you were alone in this? They were so wet after you walked out of the Guild earlier, they weren't worth wearing." Between Mira's gorgeously displayed body beneath him and her comment, Laxus swore he almost exploded right then and there.

Mira thought that look on his face had been gorgeously priceless and really couldn't wait to see his orgasm face. Thinking of that she started to look over his physique and unconsciously licked her lips; ancient gods had nothing on this man. He stared at her mouth as he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down, exposing his rock hard and throbbing member for her to see. Mira reached between their two bodies and grasped it in her hand, stroking up and down from mushroom tip to dark blonde curls. Laxus had closed his eyes and thrown his head back, chanting her name, "Mira…Mira.

A slap to her cheek had her eyes snapping open and staring at her little sister who was shaking her and calling her name, "Mira, oh thank Mavis you are awake! I just came in here and found you on the floor like this! I've been trying to wake you up ever since, are you alright?" Lisanna was so upset she was babbling very fast. She helped Mira sit up, waiting for an answer as Mira tried to regain her senses. "What happened?" Mira asked while holding her head gingerly. "I'm not sure," Lisanna said, "I was serving a table and when I looked up you were running from Team Natsu's table." Mira sat still trying to remember. 'Natsu…Natsu…Lucy…Levy…oh no,' Mirajane thought. Her face must have said she figured it out because Lisanna was badgering her again, "What! What happened?" Lisanna almost screamed. Just as Mira opened her mouth to try to give her sister a story she might believe, Kinana ran into the kitchen looking for her. "Mira, oh thank goodness you are in here. We need you out here right now or there is going to be a real problem," Kinana said quickly. Kinana helped Mira and Lisanna stand up and rushed them both out to the main hall.


	7. Lightning Strikes Twice part 2

**I didn't get to proofread as well as I like to, so I am sorry if there are some places I missed in my quick clean up. I just really wanted to get this online so I could spend time with my husband. I realized I misspelled Tartarus in the last chapter (and maybe before) while doing some research today, so I am sorry for that too. Disclaimer, disclaimer, I don't won anything...now on to Part 2.**

Everything was deathly quiet and the entire Guild was facing the back corner. Lights were flickering wildly; the sound and smell of electricity making the hairs on the back of Mira's neck stand up. "No, oh no, Laxus, no," Mira whispered as she pushed her way through the crowd. Master, Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel were standing in front of a very Tesla Coil looking Laxus and attempting to…reason with him? Levy spotted Mira and waved her over, telling her to get him outside and away from everyone else quickly. "I'll explain after he calms down, just get him out of here. You are the only one he will listen to now! Go!" Levy said. Concern overrode confusion so Mira walked slowly up to Laxus and started calling to him softly. As soon as he realized she was there, Laxus visibly calmed and the lightning storm subsided. Unfortunately, he was back on the offensive a second later as he grabbed Mira and pulled her to his chest while growling at everyone in the Guild. Elfman and Lisanna attempted to step forward to try and help but Natsu warned them off. "Don't get any closer or he will lose it. He won't hurt Mira, so just back away and let them leave," Natsu told them all. Everyone did as Natsu said and created a clear path to the doorway. When Laxus noticed his way was clear he picked Mira up and used his lightning technique to teleport them away from the Guild.

"What was that all about, boy?" Master Makarov asked Natsu as he turned to said fire mage. Gajeel was the one to answer while pulling Levy into his front to hold her close, "It seems Sparky has found his mate, but not finalized the spell. I guess that answers my question as to whether the second generations go through the same process as the first generations." Makarov and the entire Guild just stared at him waiting for a better explanation. Levy figured she had better do so and opened her mouth to speak when Lucy beat her to it. "It seems the slayers, like their dragon counterparts, will choose a mate for life. In the human case, they tend to choose someone they already share a strong bond with and that person's scent will be all but irresistible to them. Once mating has taken place…" Lucy stopped, growing a very pretty pink blush on her face. Levy picked up the narrative here, explaining further. "Once they have mated," she leaning into Gajeel smiling, "then they seem to be able to feel each others emotions. That is probably why Laxus just went berserk on us in here after we upset Mira." Lisanna interrupted saying, "Mira was passed out in the kitchen when I just walked in there. Perhaps not being able to feel her after she had been upset made it worse?" "It very well could have, but that isn't the biggest problem," Levy continued. "If they don't finish the bonding, Laxus is only going to get more and more primal. Next time she may not be able to calm him. They have to finish the bonding process."

Makarov was the first to ask, "How will they do they do that and what will happen when they do?" Natsu answered while walking up behind Lucy and putting his head on her shoulder and holding her from behind, "They have to say they love each other, and mean it…and feel it through the bond." Lucy continued with, "When they do, they will be able to share their magic and be telepathic with each other when they touch their marks," at which point all four of them pointed to their mating bond marks. The whole Guild seemed to be looking at the four of them like they had never seen them before. Somewhere in the back Jet and Droy were bawling like babies, which made Gajeel snort a laugh but caused Levy to elbow him and silently tell him to knock it off through their link. Lisanna spoke up and asked, "So you four have mated then?" The slayers and their mates all nodded. Lucy looked at Levy and then back to Lisanna and said, "…and we'll be getting married sometime soon too." You could hear a pin drop for a few seconds and then a cricket chirped twice. That poor cricket didn't know what he started as the whole Guild burst into the loudest cheers anyone had heard. No one noticed that Jellal and Erza had slipped off together in silence to find a quiet place to be alone.

While everyone at the Guild was partying around them, the slayers and their mates were having an almost silent conversation about the semi bonded pair that had departed the Guild earlier. They had made a pact with each other to check up on the pair and make sure they were going to be alright if they weren't back in a couple of hours. Kinana had walked up to them while they were talking and interrupted them quietly. "I am sorry to interrupt, but that may not be necessary." Levy looked at the former snake and asked, "How do you know that, Kinana?" Kinana pulled aside her top to expose her own mark on the top of her left breast and touched it saying, "Erik followed Jellal and Meredy here. He stays outside of town and away from people so he does not go crazy listening to all of their thoughts. He can hear them from where he is if he concentrates and they are talking calmly, he says. He will let me know if we are needed." Lucy and Levy jumped at this chance to quiz the young girl, both shouting out questions intermittently. "When did this happen?" Lucy yelled. "Why didn't you share any of this information with us when I was trying to get research to help Lucy?"Levy asked. "What was it like?" Lucy asked slyly. "Lucy I don't think that's quite appropriate to be shouting out at the poor girl," Levy admonished Lucy and then whispered to Kinana, "You can tell us about all that stuff later in private." The two slayers just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Each grabbed their mate and dragged them back to their table, leaving poor Kinana to get back to work.

Outside of town, Laxus landed and dispersed his spell, placing Mira's feet on the ground. They were at the place Mira had just been dream remembering not a half hour ago, where this had all began. Laxus seemed much calmer now and Mira reached up to cup his cheek, making him look at her. "Are you alright now?" she asked him concern in her eyes. "I felt you get upset," Laxus said in his soft baritone while nuzzling into her hand, "then you just disappeared. I could smell you but not see or feel you. When I jumped up to go find you, those idiots got in my way. I lost control at that point. I don't understand all this Mira, it should be better after all this time. I've had you every day that I haven't been on a mission and it only seems to be getting worse! I was ready to take you right there in front of everyone!"

Mira could feel his emotions swirling, so she stepped up to embrace him. It had been strange to be able to feel another person's emotions at first, but she had accepted it very quickly. It had seemed like they had bonded somehow after that first time and she had been happy to know that her calm demeanor had in turn calmed his emotions, helping him regain control of himself and his powers. It made for some of the best sex she had ever had in her life as well. Laxus had kept away from her though as much as possible and she did not seem to feel him when he was away on missions. He kept such a wall up around himself he even blocked her out most of the time. She only felt the full force of his emotions when they were intimate, especially the one time they had fought beforehand. Bad timing and tempers turned into a fight that had been brutal; his primal emotions had caused him to go into a Berserker dragon rage that had in turn sparked her Satan Soul. They had actually fought each other in hand to hand combat on that day. It had been animalistic, but he had eventually gained control and taken her roughly from behind in her full Satan Soul form. She licked her lips thinking about it and Laxus must have felt her lust because his chest rumbled with the chuckle as he still firmly pressed her into his chest.

Laxus leaned back from her embrace and looked at her with hint of lust in his eyes, but then his face softened. "I saw what you were thinking about, and I enjoyed that too, but I think I prefer you like this," he said softly leaning down to kiss her. Mira's emotions exploded over him along with pictures of similar and loving intimate moments. He felt so warm and safe, like he could blanket himself in her emotions and go to sleep for eternity. It scared him a little, but comforted him at the same time. Mira felt the twinge of fear and then his acceptance, but saw a flash of a woman in his mind. The memory was fuzzy and through his eyes, but the emotions were similar to how she felt about him; similar but vastly different. Laxus looked down at her and asked her with a barely audible tremble in his voice, "What is this warmth that only you make me feel and why does it make me think of my mother?" Understanding dawned on Mira then, he really didn't know.

Mira looked at him tenderly, reaching up to cup his cheek and keep his eyes on hers while projecting all of this feeling towards him and explaining, "Love, Laxus. I… love… you; you…and only you, for a very long time now. I wish you would stop hiding behind that wall and just let me in. As the song says, 'Lay your world on me, I can take the weight'." His arms went up around her small frame almost crushing her to him as he embraced her finally in return. A lone tear ran down Laxus' cheek as he fell to his knees, pulling Mira down with him and finally letting the wall crumble. The full weight was almost overbearing as scenes and emotions jumped through her from Laxus. His mother's death, his father implanting dragon lacrima into him, his father and grandfather fighting, his father's betrayal and expulsion from Fairy Tail, Laxus' rage at his father and grandfather for putting him in the middle and sending away his father so he had no parents at all anymore, the shame and anger of living in his grandfather's shadow, the fear of never being good enough and so much more. Mira kept pushing her love at him, keeping him together as he released a lifetime of built up emotions.

Slowly they started to become lighter and freer emotions when he started to remember his times after returning to the Guild…and her. Soon all Mira saw was pictures of herself; smiling, blushing and laughing as she went about her days at the Guild. She could feel how his emotions changed with each image and no one else was even in focus in these memories. Then the full memory of _that_ day, through his eyes; how he had arrived back at the Guild and didn't see her, how her scent completely consumed him and he lost all sense of self following it to the kitchen. When he had seen her standing there alone and unguarded, his 'dragon' had raged that she was unprotected and that he must claim her before any other. His shame when he regained control and fear that she would despise him now for taking such liberties with her, sadness at thinking she would hate him forever when she had come after him to make him explain. Then she felt his overwhelming joy and warmth that she wanted him too, but didn't want to press him for more right then and there. Something else was still hiding though, behind all of these other feelings.

Mira was positive she knew what Laxus was hiding and why. They had been exclusively intimate for a long time now and she could read him well even when he hid his emotions, so she tried to coax it out of him gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Laxus. I highly doubt this bond will let us be apart; but even if I could ever possibly leave you, Fairy Tail is my only home. My siblings are here and everyone else is like extended family. You know what our past was like and what happened after we all thought Lisanna died. I'm not the same person I was then and you are not the same person you where years ago either. We have grown up and figured out what is most important to us in this life. Your internal 'dragon' knew your feelings before you did and pushed you to do something you denied to yourself for a long time. We claimed each other here in this very field and I was happy. I will always be here when you need me and I will be anything you need me to be. I love you."

Her declaration seemed to be just what Laxus needed to hear and ease his abandonment issues and his heart opened up to her at that moment. Laxus had his face buried in her neck and she could feel the wetness from his tears that he was still trying to hide, but he took in a shuttering breath and started to talk to her. "Thank you…Mira. I don't know how you can say you love me after all I have done, but thank you. I don't really know what this kind of love is, but I know I don't want to be without you in my life. I want protect you and I want to keep being intimate with you, only you. You make me feel happy and content, I don't know what I would do if you no longer wanted me around." Throughout his speech, Mira felt warmth start to ravel its way around her that made her feel comfortable and happy. Mira pushed on Laxus chest to make him lean back and look at her. "So you love me too?" she asked while feeding him more of her emotion to get her point across. His tear stained face softened as he looked at her, feeling her love for him through the bond and returning it as he said, "Yes, Mira. I love you as well."

As Laxus leaned forward to kiss her, his magic moved out to cage them in his lightning. When their lips touched, her purple and black magic joined his and turned the lightning to a light purple. Erik watched from his vantage point as the two magic's combined and shot up towards the sky like a laser beam and then dissipated. He smiled, remembering his own bonding with Kinana out in this very same field over a year ago now. He touched his mark and relayed to his mate that the other slayers could relax and all was well. He turned and walked away from the intimate scene that was beginning behind him and implored his mate to meet him in a certain spot he had found for them outside of town as soon as she could. Erik had been away for a long time and missed Kinana terribly. They needed to do a little 'bonding' of their own tonight.

The two S class mages opened their eyes after the bonding was done, studying each other intently and looking for any changes. Laxus spotted the mark on Mira at the same time that she noticed his, each of them reaching out to touch the others mark. Mira bore a dark purple lightning bolt with a black outline and Laxus mark was now nestled within his black tattoo, a bright yellow bolt with a white outline. When they both made contact, their powers shot upwards again like it had during their bonding and formed a giant magic circle above them reminiscent of a Unison Raid. They both recoiled from touching the others mark like a spark had zapped them and held their heads. The magic had been allowing them to share each other's memories, but it had been so fast it made them both feel dizzy and sick. "I think it may take some time to get used to that," Mira panted, trying to regain her equilibrium. The pair glanced at each other and both started laughing, like they hadn't done since they were young and carefree children. Their pasts we moot now and their futures were bound by a magic they had never imagined.

Laxus reached out to run his thumb over Mira's mark and heard her say, "He really is such a beautiful man," to which he snorted a response of, "Beautiful?" Mira started and brushed his hand away saying, "I didn't say that out loud!" Laxus pulled back shocked at her announcement, but Mira reached out to touch his mark thinking 'Jerk'. Laxus growled at her, "That wasn't called for." "I wonder what happens if I touch my own mark?" Mira said as she touched hers and heard, "crazy little witch if she wasn't so damned hot I'd…" "LAXUS!" Mira yelled at him. "You heard THAT too?" Laxus threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his frustration, even though she could already feel it. Mira giggled at him and Laxus glared at her, although his emotions gave him away and they both started laughing like grade school kids again. Laxus touched his own mark as they both calmed down from their laughing fit and thought, 'YOU are the one that is beautiful, especially when you laugh like that. You make me want to do…things to you.' That stopped Mira's giggling fit immediately and her lust hit him like a brick wall, in emotion and scent. 'Then by all means, do,' Mira thought at him while touching her own mark. Laxus definitely did not have to be told twice.

Clothes were strewn all over the grass as the newly bonded mates enjoyed each other in ways they had not yet imagined. Not only could they feel everything from the other, but a simple touch to ones mark let both know exactly what the other wanted before they could even put a voice to it. Foreplay had turned into a competition to make Mira orgasm as many times as possible before Laxus could no longer contain himself and had to drive himself deep inside her. Finally being interlocked like puzzle pieces, the mad scramble for release turned into their first time of truly making love. Their joined emotions were so heavy that they almost brought Mira to tears from the beauty of them. Laxus leaned down to kiss and lick her mark, silently begging her as he continued to piston in and out of her wet warmth, 'Please, don't ever leave me.' Mira pulled his head from her mark to look at her and told him firmly, "Never, I love you…forever." She then pulled his face to hers and kissed him soundly, snapping him out of his slow pace and driving them both to their end together mere moments later.

They returned to the Guild hours later, hand in hand. It was late and not many people were there to witness them return. Surprisingly the other slayers had remained and even more surprisingly their mates were waiting the remaining patrons while the slayers cleaned up the tables that were empty. Kinana was nowhere to be seen. When Lucy saw them come in she touched her mark and Natsu looked up. He looked over to Gajeel and whistled to catch the other slayer's attention, and they both started to walk over slowly. Gajeel had called Levy by touching his mark and she hurried over to join them all as they stopped in front of the newest slayer pair.

Mira looked around the Guild and how clean it looked, asking them, "What are you guys doing and where is Kinana?" Lucy looked a little pink and told her, "Her mate called her a while ago and she asked if we could watch the Guild until you guys got back." "Her mate?" Laxus asked with a quirk to his eyebrow. "Yes," Levy spoke up, "it seems Kinana was the first one to become mates with a slayer around here. She and Eric, that is…Cobra, mated almost a year ago. I guess after all that mess with Tartarus. He is part of Jellal and Meredy's Guild and accompanied them here to spend time with his mate. Seems he stays outside of town so he won't have to listen to everyone's thoughts. He saw you both out there and let her know when you were returning." "Cobra …" Mira asked, "That Poison dragon slayer who has lacrima, like Laxus?" "Yeah," Natsu replied while scratching his head, "we should have seen it coming; Kinana did used to be his flying snake and all." Mira, Laxus, Levy and Gajeel just gaped at him and Lucy shook her head at him. "What, you didn't know?" Natsu said looking at the others in turn. "I guess his wish to hear her voice turned her human, although she may still be able to transform into a giant, flying snake. I'm not really sure." Natsu continued while shrugging his shoulders. Everyone but Lucy did a giant sweat drop at this and decided just to move on from that conversation.

By now everyone had cleared off but them, so they all decided to give Mira a hand and finish cleaning up so that they could all leave to be with their mates as soon as possible. The girls refused to leave it all for Mira to do alone, so the guys were stuck helping or risked the wrath of their mates. Of course, the woman all started discussing the process and how things had gone for each of them. Come to find out, Mira had not gone through a magical coma at being just as strong if not stronger than Laxus. There was no need for the magic to balance them in that way. Mira refused to give them any dirty details and after she gave them her look, they finally stopped pestering her about it. Big girls don't kiss and tell, she thought to herself noticing Laxus touching his mark while chuckling quietly. His thoughts cut across hers as he said, "But in their minds, they're dirty as hell!" Mira turned red and stomped her foot at him and warned him to knock it off through their link, but Laxus just shrugged and said aloud, "What, you know it's true." Everyone sniggered at Mira's obvious embarrassment.

Mira closed up and the couples started to wander off to their homes for the night. She watched her friends walk away with their loved ones and sighed, happily. "What has you so emotional, Mirajane?" Laxus asked her while wrapping his arms around her body and his love around her mind. "It's just nice to see them together, after all they have been through. It almost makes me wish we had figured our own situation out sooner, but I think we still had a lot more growing up to do." Laxus huffed, "Funny how the younger ones can be so much more mature sometimes isn't it?" "Quite," she replied, snuggling into his chest. "Where would you like to sleep tonight, beloved?" Laxus asked her quietly while nuzzling the top of her head. "Yours would be preferable, my siblings will ask way too many questions after what happened earlier and I am too tired to deal with that right now," Mira said, trying her best not to yawn. Laxus picked her up and carried her like a new bride, which essentially she was, back to his home for the night. "We will need to discuss how and where we are going to live together tomorrow though," Laxus told her as he walked. "Of course, my love…"Mira trailed off as she fell asleep in his arms. Laxus smiled and kissed her forehead as he carried her home.

**So part two is complete and Mira and Laxus bonding is complete. The song is "Lay our World on Me" by Ozzy Osbourne if you are interested. I think it fit the mood I was portraying completely. I don't have too much more to touch on and this story may be done soon. I think I may go a little more in depth for each in their own separate stories, depending on how things go in the manga. I'll try my best to connect them here and there too. Sorry to those of you who wanted a really smutty lemon, but like Mira said "Big girls don't tell." The other part is definitely true though, Laxus, you dog. Lol. Goodnight all and I'll be back with more as soon as I can. My mate says it's time for bed.**


End file.
